ALIANZA
by Dayris
Summary: Guardó silencio por un momento, se acercó a él - ¿Una tregua? – extendió su mano como para cerrar el trato, pero él ya no pensaba atacarla o ir tras ella, así que no, eso no sería una tregua - Una alianza – estrechó su mano con un ligero apretón.
.

.

 **ALIANZA**

.

.

Abrió sus ojos y lo primero que sintió fue un terrible dolor en su espalda _¿Dónde diablos estaba? ¿Durmiendo sobre vidrio?_ Ya había pasado la noche en el suelo antes pero en esa ocasión estaba mas áspero de lo que pudo haber recordado. Una pulsación en su cabeza y llevó su mano ahí.

En ese instante recordó.

Azula los había encontrado, de alguna maldita manera había logrado entrar a Ba Sing Se tendiéndoles una trampa a él y a su tío _¡Su tío!_ Se incorporó de inmediato dejando de lado el latente dolor de su espalda. Seguramente logró escapar _– ¡Huye! –_ fueron sus palabras, pero él no corrió, quiso quedarse a enfrentar a su hermana en un intento estúpido de demostrar que había cambiado.

Aunque realmente no había _cambiado_ nada.

El cambio no solo conlleva a tener otros objetivos, no, él no tenía objetivos, ni si quiera sabía que hacer con su vida, simplemente había dejado de seguir una orden, porque eso era, la demanda del cumplimiento de un mandato, el castigo impuesto que él fervientemente y voluntario quiso seguir.

Y ahora servía el té.

Fue demasiado estúpido al pensar que sus vidas en la ciudad de muros sería solo eso, vivir tranquilamente como refugiados, las palabras de su tío lo habían hechizado creando aquella ilusión que no era mas que una niebla bajo el amparo de la noche pero que fácilmente podía ser disipada por la luz, por el fuego. En el fondo el sabía que terminaría así, nada dura para siempre, él no era un mesero y su tío nunca sería dueño de una tienda de té.

Fue mas consiente de su cuerpo, la supervisión del mismo en un chequeo rápido. Le dolía la espalda debido a la fuerte caída en el áspero suelo, su cabeza tenía un golpe pero no se sentía mareado lo que era buena señal, llevó su mano detrás de su nuca, solo sintió inflamación pero no vio sangre. Aun así sentía que _algo_ hacía falta.

 _Oh, eso era._

Cerró sus ojos en concentración. La corriente de energía surcó por su cuerpo, el fuego abriéndose paso recuperando el control natural sobre su elemento.

Miró sus manos, el pequeño cosquilleo que indicaba _eso_ , ese algo que solo él sabía, que estaba durmiendo y ahora quería despertar finalmente. Él lo sospechaba, había mas que dar y se odiaba así mismo por no poder llegar ahí. Siempre corría pero nunca alcanzaba la meta. Había que cambiar algo entonces _¿Pero qué era?_ Su tío lo sabía, pero nunca se lo dijo, Azula lo tenía, pero ella siempre lo tuvo. Y ahora él _¿Qué es lo que le quedaba a él?_ La búsqueda de su honor parecía ser la respuesta, _en el pasado,_ pero ahora ya no había honor, ya no había gloria, ya no era un príncipe _¿A dónde tenía que llegar? ¿Cuál era la meta que tenía que alcanzar realmente?_ Sentía que todo era agua escurriéndose entre sus manos, imposible de capturar y difícil de mantener.

Miró sus puños esperando que la respuesta saliera de ellos en algo mas que en forma de fuego, pero no sería así. Los destellos verdes y amarillos llamaron su atención. En ese momento fue consiente del entorno donde se encontraba. Cristales que brillaban con luces rodeaban por todo el lugar _¿Una prisión subterránea?_ Demasiado obvio. Observó a su derecha un conducto, seguramente lo dejaron caer por ahí, ¡Esos malditos Dai Lee! De pronto se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, detrás de él sintió la presencia; giró su cuerpo y vio con sorpresa quien era su compañero de celda.

Los ojos azules lo miraron con ferocidad.

\- ¿¡Qué haces tu aquí!? – le preguntó molesta - ¿ESTA ES UNA DE TUS TRAMPAS?

La miró solo por unos segundos sin entender, casi igual de sorprendido que ella. Pero la sorpresa duró muy poco entendiendo finalmente.

 _Buena suerte Azula._

Le dio la espalda mientras permanecía sentado en el incómodo suelo ignorándola por completo. Tal vez todo era un caos, tal vez no sabía que hacer ahora y qué camino seguir, la confusión era una maldita sombra que siempre estuvo al asecho, silenciosa y tranquila, lo cubría con su manto negro sumiéndolo en caos y desesperación; pero había una cosa que estaba mas que clara en su mente, en esa obscuridad, Azula lo había capturado, y eso no era nada bueno _– ¡Huye! –_ Sí, su tío tenía razón, él debía huir.

Miró de nuevo a su alrededor, solo lo que podía apreciar de frente. Una prisión del reino tierra. No sería fácil pero tenía que lograrlo, de una forma u de otra. _Piensa Zuko, piensa_ _¿Cómo decía el tío?_ _\- Respira profundo y despeja tu mente, así podrás pensar con claridad y encontrar la respuesta en cualquier situación -_ Bien tío, _por primera vez,_ pongamos en práctica tu consejo.

\- ¡SI ESTA ES OTRA DE TUS TRAMPAS PARA ATRAPAR A AANG TE ADVIERTO QUE NO FUNCIONARÁ!

De alguna manera sospechaba que no se callaría, pero hiso un gran esfuerzo en tratar de ignorarla.

 _Despeja tu mente..._

\- ¡Atraparme y esperar a que él venga por mi es perder tu tiempo! ¡El NO ESTA AQUI! ¡Y NI TU NI TU HERMANA PODRAN ATRAPARLO!

 _Respira._

\- ¡Ustedes solo saben causar daño y sufrimiento...

 _Despeja tu mente..._

\- ... y Aang va a detenerlos! Porque la Nación del Fuego...

Ahí, su meditación se fue al diablo.

\- ¡Escúchame bien! – La calló a mitad de su discurso mientras se incorporaba para encararla - ¡TU Y EL AVATAR ME IMPORTAN UNA MIERDA! – ella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa - ¡NO TENGO NADA QUE VER CON ESTO O LA NACIÓN DEL FUEGO! LO ÚNICO QUE ME IMPORTA ES SALIR DE AQUÍ Y TU Y TU MALDITA GRITERÍA NO ME DEJAN CONCENTRARME. ASÍ QUE A MENOS QUE TENGAS UNA IDEA DE CÓMO ESCAPAR DE ESTE MALDITO LUGAR TE SUGIERO QUE CIERRES LA BOCA Y ME DEJES EN PAZ.

La furia e indignación marcadas en sus expresiones por la forma en que le había hablado, antes de que abriera la boca para decirle algo le dio la espalda y tomó lugar en el suelo nuevamente, tratando de alguna manera retomar su objetivo de concentrarse.

Respiró con profundidad, trató de relajarse, despejando su mente de la discusión anterior y la presencia de la maestra agua. Todo estaba en silencio, tal vez le había creído, tal vez no, o tal vez lo atacaría por la espalda y lo mataría ahí mismo, que importaba, el punto era que se había callado, _finalmente,_ él tenía que concentrarse, pero cada vez que intentaba una respiración profunda su espalda le dolía al expandirse cuando sus pulmones se llenaban de aire, ignoró la molestia.

 _Despeja tu mente..._

 _\- Debes tener mas control sobre tu mismo_ – dijo su tío, pero no escuchó, solo quería aprender de manera rápida, quería ser mas fuerte, mas poderoso, mas... honorable.

 _Respira..._

 _\- Mi padre no quiere saber nada del hijo que solo lo avergüenza –_ el agujero en su pecho se hiso inmenso ante las palabras de su hermana, un vacío que lo golpeó aun mas fuerte que cualquier golpe, y después ella lo atacó.

 _Despeja tu mente..._

 _\- ¿Esto es realmente lo que quieres? - ¡No se lo que quiero! –_ confusión, desconcierto, un remolino de emociones contrariadas naciendo en su interior luchando por salir desbocadas, peleando por su control en forma de dragones.

 _La respiración es la base del fuego control..._

Lo sintió dentro de él, una llama que provenía del dragón rojo.

 _¡Eso es!_

Abrió sus ojos con una idea.

.

Katara apretaba sus puños mientras tenía sus ojos fijos en él _– LO ÚNICO QUE ME IMPORTA ES SALIR DE AQUÍ -_ Esas palabras hacía eco en su mente, aunque fue muy grosero con ella no significaba que se había callado porque él se lo dijo, simplemente había decidido analizar la situación _¿Por qué estaba ahí en primer lugar? ¿Era un prisionero?_ Eso sonaba ilógico si su hermana estaba detrás de la invasión. Miró la espalda del maestro fuego severamente _¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en Ba Sing Se? ¿Desde cuando lo habían planeado? ¿Sabían de sus planes secretos?_ Eso la estremeció. Que casualidad que el mismo día que lo reconoció en esa casa de té pasó todo esto.

Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza.

No había manera de que le creyera, de que estuviera o no involucrado. El saber que Aang estaba lejos le tranquilizaba, nadie debía de saber de su entrenamiento privado en el templo aire y ella moriría antes de decírselo, pero solo eso era la parte buena, su grupo se había dividido. Sokka estaba lejos y la única que le quedaba era Toph. Sonrió casi con orgullo, ella podría ayudarla, fácilmente sacarla de esa prisión, lo malo era que desconocía su paradero. Sabía que había ido a ver a sus padres, así que podría estar en cualquier lugar de la zona alta, la cual era muy extensa y eso había sido desde la noche anterior, no la había visto en todo ese día _¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que notara su ausencia? ¿De que algo andaba mal?_ Si los maestros fuego estaban en Ba Sing Se resultaba lógico que se percatara, que lo percibiera e inmediatamente la buscara. Así que solo le quedaba esperar.

Sin embargo...

Si la idea de que su captura solo tenía como objetivo atraer a Aang u a otro de sus amigos, _como ya en varias ocasiones había pasado_ , entonces tenía que evitarlo.

Estaba cansada de ser la carnada.

Se sorprendió cuando de pronto el maestro fuego se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la cueva que los mantenía cautivos, inmediatamente tomó una pose defensiva, pero levantó una ceja al observar sus movimientos, el no pretendía atacarla, daba algunos saltos y después seguía caminado, luego se acercaba a las paredes cristalizadas y las golpeaba suavemente con su puño. Se sorprendió al percatarse de lo que hacia.

.

Zuko seguía inspeccionando, debía haber un punto débil en algún lado, no había forma de que simplemente se tratara de pura roca, a los maestros tierra les gustaba crear pasajes ocultos por todos lados, incluso en las prisiones. Solo tenía que dar con uno.

\- Esta aquí.

Se giró para verla, ella estaba parada con los brazos cruzados, se veía seria y molesta, su mirada señaló el piso.

\- Estas buscando un punto débil ¿No es así? Esta aquí abajo.

Se acercó - ¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

\- Siento una corriente de agua bajo nosotros, seguramente es un rio, lo que significa que hay una cámara subterránea por donde esta pasando.

No le creyó del todo, pero eso no lo detuvo de agacharse y cerciorarse por si mismo, al golpear el piso trato de _sentir_ si había un hueco o algo pero no lo percibió.

\- ¿De que sirve de todos modos? – se quejó ella – No creo que puedas romper la piedra solo con tu puño. Ellos bloquearon tu control ¿Verdad? No podemos hacer nada.

La miró seriamente una vez que se puso de pie – Apártate.

Sin esperar a que lo hiciera invadió su espacio personal lo que la hiso retroceder por inercia. Se agachó colocando una rodilla en el suelo, cerró sus ojos en busca de concentración, respiró con profundidad; la invocación de su elemento, sintió su energía corriendo por su cuerpo y la condujo a un lugar en especifico, abrió sus ojos alzando el puño cubriéndolo de fuego solo para dejarlo caer con fuerza sobre la piedra.

Observó como el golpe había creado un pequeño cráter. Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo mas el sonido de la piedra quebrándose y el piso llenándose de grietas llamó su atención, solo para después derrumbarse llevándoselos a ellos.

Efectivamente había un rio debajo de ellos, cayeron al agua y rápidamente fueron arrastrados por la corriente, era demasiado fuerte. Zuko golpeó contra una roca y a pesar de que todo el impacto lo recibió su espalda fue capaz de sostenerse de ella; el agua golpeaba su rostro y difícilmente le permitía respirar pero pudo observar como la maestra agua paso por su lado siendo arrastrada por la corriente.

No se movía.

Con un extraño impulso y sin pensarlo se dejo ir hacía ella, la fuerza del cause le hiso llegar rápido y tomar su cuerpo, había sangre en su frente pero no se percató de eso, tenía que salir de ahí antes de que fueran arrastrados aun mas, la boca de una cueva en completa obscuridad a la distancia y el sonido ensordecedor del agua le decía que había una caía detrás.

No podía permitirse caer por ahí.

De alguna manera y después de golpearse contra varias rocas logro llegar a la orilla arrastrando el cuerpo de la chica, con sus ultimas energías la sacó del agua para después caer a su lado agitado. Volteó a verla mientras recuperaba el aliento, su pecho subía y bajaba lo que significaba que aun estaba viva; observó el pequeño hilo de sangre correr por su cien. Se incorporó un poco quitando los mechones de cabello, la herida no era grande, apenas una cortadura, aunque el golpe comenzaba a hincharse. Ella abrió los ojos quejándose por el contacto. Lo miró por un instante, el desconcierto y una ligera confusión le bastó para saber que estaba bien; se dejó caer en el suelo de piedra nuevamente. Necesitaba recuperar energías.

La escuchó quejarse, seguramente por el golpe en su cabeza.

\- ¿Puedes hacer fuego? – mas que asombro sonaba como un reclamo - ¿Ellos no te bloquearon?

\- Lo hicieron – admitió.

Cuando giró su rostro para verla vio el disgusto en su mirada, Zuko frunció el seño. Le salva la vida y lo que recibe a cambio es que lo mirara feo. Vaya manera de dar las gracias. Prefirió no decir nada y mejor se supo de pie. Le dolió la espalda aun mas, pero no se quejó por ello. Inspeccionó el nuevo lugar donde se encontraba.

El techo era alto abovedado, los cristales rodeaban gran parte iluminando tenuemente. Recordó cuando se adentró debajo del lago Long Gai, seguramente la cadena de túneles y pasadizos se extendían en toda la zona alta, aunque también había escuchado el rumor de una ciudad subterránea.

El dolor de su espalda comenzó a subir por su hombro.

\- Devuélveme mi control.

La miró. Se había sentado en el suelo, su trenza estaba desecha y el cabello mojado caía sobre sus hombros y espalda, había un charco debajo de ella por el escurrimiento del agua. La mirada seguía fría y determinante.

\- No.

Su boca se abrió de indignación - ¿POR QUÉ NO?

\- Porque me vas atacar si lo hago.

Esa idea resultaba mas que lógica. Sus encuentros anteriores le habían servido para conocer mas sus tácticas y mañas, ella lo atacaría sin lugar a dudas a la menor oportunidad posible. Tal vez el ya no estaba tras el avatar, ni deseaba saber nada respecto a ellos, pero eso no significaba que todo se olvidaría fácilmente solo porque él se lo había dicho hace unos momentos. Eran enemigos, tan opuestos como sus elementos, ella así lo veía y eso no cambiaría, pero él no se molestaría en convencerla.

\- ¡No voy a atacarte a menos que tu lo hagas! – le gritó. Le dio la espalda ignorándola - ¿Y si vienen los Dai Lee piensas enfrentarte a ellos tu solo?

\- No pienso estar aquí cuando ellos lleguen. Pasará tiempo antes de que noten nuestra ausencia.

Comenzó a caminar al lado del rio caudaloso, había cuatro posibles salidas, una del lado donde se encontraban, pero una gran cantidad de piedras bloqueaban la mayor parte de la entrada; las otras tres se veían del otro lado del rio y eso era un problema, era demasiado ancho y si tenían que cruzarlo sería nadando. Lo cual no parecía la mejor de las ideas dado lo difícil que le resultó salir de ahí hace unos momentos.

\- Espera – habló nuevamente la maestra agua – Si ambos estamos metidos en esto debemos de tratar de salir juntos – la miró expectante – Sin mi no hubieras encontrado esta cámara. Y evidentemente me necesitas si quieres cruzar al otro lado – señaló las tres salidas frente a ellos.

.

Katara esperaba, ansiaba, que sus palabras tuvieran efecto. Los ojos dorados estaban puestos sobre ella, evaluando seguramente sus palabras. Se dio cuenta, en ese momento, que de no ser por la cicatriz no lo hubiese reconocido.

Cuando cayó por el túnel, con algo de desconfianza se acercó a él, _un nuevo prisionero_ , su cabello cubría su rostro pero la cicatriz seguía ahí. Se alejó de él rápidamente así como cuando lo vio en la tienda de té ese mismo día, aunque honestamente a quien reconoció primero fue al hombre mayor. No había un uniforme elegante que dictaba su posición de príncipe y soldado que tanto se encargaba de enfatizar, su extraño peinado dejando expuesta la marca en su rostro había desaparecido y en su lugar cabello largo y despeinado la cubría parcialmente; resultaba difícil ver la expresión de eterna molestia que siempre llevaba, pero la desconfianza seguía ahí. La imagen exterior que guardaba en su mente era completamente opuesta a la que veían sus ojos en esos momentos, él se veía como cualquier muchacho del reino tierra. Seguramente era la apariencia que optó llevar para pasar desapercibido.

 _\- ¡Tu y el avatar me importan una mierda!_ \- Si como no, y los cerdos vuelan. Pero el silencio se había prologado mas de lo que a ella le hubiese gustado.

\- ¿Prometes no intentar nada? – finalmente le dijo, mas que una pregunta parecía una orden.

\- ¿Y tu? – acusó. Él la miró aun mas severo después de decirle eso. En ese instante se dio cuenta que sus palabras no fueron las adecuadas y se mordió el labio en reprimenda, le resultaba imposible no reaccionar a su hostilidad – Yo di el primer paso cuando te dije que había un canal bajo nosotros.

El se quedó callado, Katara pacientemente esperaba su respuesta, realmente no le creía, no confiaba en él y jamás lo haría, cuando le dijo aquella información solo lo había echo esperando su reacción, ver cual sería su siguiente movimiento. Si estaba tras Aang no podría arriesgarse a dejarla ir, o darle la oportunidad de escape, aun así rompió el piso, pero eso no significaba que decía la verdad, tal vez él estaba ahí para tratar de engañarla, para hacerle creer que era un prisionero de su hermana, ganarse su confianza y llevarlo a Aang. Esa era la segunda resolución a la que llegó mientras lo había observado buscando ese punto débil en la cueva de piedra y cristal. Sin embargo aquella era una jugada muy diferente a las que había intentado, él siempre fue directo a ellos, jamás engañó con palabras amables y promesas falsas, simplemente atacó de frente queriendo obtener su botín humano y llevarlo ante su padre.

Bien, si el que quería jugar así ella también lo haría. Se arriesgó si, pero ahora estaba fuera _, casi_ , libre. Solo tenía que recuperar su control, algo mas en lo que lo estaba poniendo a prueba _¿Cómo lo recuperó él en primer lugar?_ No había echo nada desde que despertó, _¿Tal vez la supuesta meditación?_ O simplemente nunca lo perdió. No importa realmente, esperaba que le creyera. Quería su control de vuelta.

Acababa de jugar esa carta, el solo echo de haberle _ayudado_ debía significar algo.

Bajo el escudriño de su mirada dorada sentía que no estaba del todo convencido en si hacerlo o no. Y ahí cayó en algo, él no le creía, y ciertamente no lo haría. Su comentario de que lo atacaría no estaba lejos de la verdad, pero entonces se sintió ofendida por el significado de esas palabras, el verdadero significado. _¿Acaso creía que lo iba a atacar simplemente porque si?_ ¡No era como ellos! Al menos se consideraba una peleadora honorable y de iguales condiciones a su rival, si de algo estaba segura, es que no lo atacaría si la situación fuera invertida.

Supo entonces que tenía que decir algo mas.

\- Entiendo lo que piensas en estos momentos, pero no es muy diferente a lo que yo hago – el siguió con la mirada dura – Pero debemos de ser realista y me necesitas para cruzar ese rio – guardó silencio por un momento, se acercó a él - ¿Una tregua? – extendió su mano como para cerrar el trato.

.

Zuko miró fijamente la mano morena dirigida a él. Le resultaba difícil no creer que lo atacaría, deseó que la maldita entrada que estaba ahí no estuviera bloqueada, solo quería salir de esa prisión y lo había logrado, lo que ella hiciera lo tenía sin cuidado y de ninguna manera pensaba seguir mas a su lado. Pero el destino se empeñaba en no darle lo que quiere, todo iba mal siempre con lo que el deseaba. Y en ese momento, lo que menos quería y necesitaba, era la ayuda de ella. Él ya no quería tener nada que ver en todo esto, el avatar, su padre, la maldita guerra o su honor. Estaba harto. Le había costado aceptar eso, dejarlo ir, pero iba a seguir a partir de esa decisión. Hasta que llegó su hermana y lo arruinó todo. Miró de nuevo la mano. Una tregua significaba un cese al fuego de manera momentánea, pero él ya no pensaba atacarla o ir tras ella.

Así que no, eso no sería una tregua.

\- Una alianza – estrechó su mano con un ligero apretón, estaba fría y húmeda, ella pareció conforme con sus palabras.

Después de eso la golpeó en sus puntos chi desbloqueando su control. Si uso mas fuerza de la necesaria no se lo reclamó, pero después de haberlo hecho la miró expectante, ella observaba sus manos, como sintiendo de nuevo el control sobre su elemento. Rosó sus dedos suavemente, el calor aumentando en sus yemas, si ella intentaba algo...

\- Bien – habló finalmente – Salgamos de aquí.

Acto seguido extrajo toda el agua de su cuerpo y con una parte de ella sanó la herida en su cabeza. A Zuko no le sorprendió que lo hiciera, pero era la primera vez que veía la técnica de curación de un maestro agua. Su espalda y el hombro le dolieron en ese instante, no dijo nada al respecto. Tenían una alianza, pero los términos, aunque no definidos, eran claros, solo tenían que salir de ahí y ya, mas allá de eso no habría nada. No era como si ella de repente se convertiría en su amiga y le sanaría los golpes o heridas que se hiso por sacarla de la corriente.

 _\- Zuko, yo puedo ayudar._

El recuerdo llegó como una iluminación. Ella se había ofrecido, en esa ocasión cuando su tío fue atacado por Azula, _\- un momento -_ ambos fueron atacados. De alguna manera sus caminos se cruzaron en aquel pueblo abandonado y ellos pelearon juntos, al menos por ese instante, pero la evidencia estaba ahí, obviamente y en ese ataque quedaba mas que claro la cortada relación que ahora había hacia su familia y su nación. Eran unos traidores que estaban siendo buscados ¡Y ella lo vio! Entonces _¿Por qué mierda dudó de él cuando lo vio en la maldita prisión?_ ¡Se atrevió a acusarlo!

Observó con mirada dura como creaba un puente de hielo que cruzaba el canal.

 _\- ¿Y si vienen los Dai Lee piensas enfrentarte a ellos tu solo?_

Cruzaron. Ella no pensaba que él no pudiera hacerle frente a los maestros tierra y necesitara de su ayuda, el verdadero objetivo de su pregunta era otro. Seguramente pensaba que todo era una trampa, lo estuvo gritando desde que despertó. Quería su control para pelear, pero no solo contra los maestros tierra, si no contra él.

No confiaba en él.

.

Una vez del otro lado les toco decidir por cual entrada se encaminarían.

Por uno de los túneles se sentía una pequeña brisa, era la mejor opción o la única que tenían. Pudieron haberse separado en ese instante, cada quien por su lado, pero aun así siguieron juntos, tal vez era la desconfianza, tal vez se estaban retando a si mismo para ver quien traicionaba a quien, quien decía la verdad y quien era el mentiroso. Los Dai Li dejaron de ser la amenaza y la incertidumbre de cual de los dos daría el primer golpe creaba una tensión muy palpable, como el viento que suavemente crispaba la llama en la mano del maestro fuego. Al menos hasta que la posibilidad de libertad estuviera a su alcance permanecerían en _alianza._ Después de eso, las verdaderas intenciones serían descubiertas.

Avanzaban en silencio.

Katara no caminaba al lado de Zuko, estaba ligeramente detrás de él, parecía que lo hacía, pero la pequeña distancia podía ser perceptible. Eso, le daba cierta ventaja, podía obsérvalo y cada movimiento que pudiera realizar sería perceptible por ella. Le echaba un vistazo de momentos a él, entonces notó algo. El sonido de su ropa era extraño, a pesar de que la única fuente de iluminación era la flama y las sombras los rodeaban pudo percibir el cambio de color de su vestimenta, _¿Estaba mas obscura?_ Casi podía jurar que era un tono mas olivo y no verde tan obscuro. El goteo que descendía de su nuca hacia el interior de su espalda le hiso darse cuenta.

Estaba húmedo.

No lo había secado, ni siquiera se molesto en eso cuando resultaba demasiado obvio que ambos estaba mojados después de caer al rio. El pensamiento la hiso estremecerse, ella no recordaba como salió de las caudalosas aguas, solo recordaba el vacío de caer y la humedad, después todo se hiso negro. Trago grueso sintiendo algo en su pecho. El golpe en su frente y que hubiera despertado por su toque resultaba evidente lo que había pasado. Él le había ayudado, la había salvado.

Miró hacia el frente de alguna manera aun mas molesta. La desconfianza de nuevo se situó en ella _¿Decía la verdad?_

El pasadizo de piedra se hacía mas largo. Sus pisadas haciendo eco en la piedra.

Si tenía que ser honesta consigo misma él ya no los había perseguido, no después de lo que pasó en la Tribu del Norte. Hubo un recuerdo que llegó a su mente, un enfrentamiento entre dos maestros fuego. Él peleó contra Zhao, _¿Pero por qué?_ Y después los vieron a él y su tío en aquel pueblo. Su hermana los había atacado por igual _¿Acaso era una competencia por ver quien podía capturar a Aang?_ Sabía sobre la recompensa, pero ellos no necesitaban el dinero. Una nueva idea la hiso enfurecer. Así que era _eso_ lo que en verdad deseaba, la gloria de ser él quien había capturado a la única persona que se interponía en el camino del Señor del Fuego. Ella solo sabía, o suponía que lo hacía porque era su deber, no era un secreto que el avatar era buscado desde el inicio de la guerra, pero sumando a su hermana y a Zhao las cosas se volvían mas que claras. Solo deseaban ser el primero. Y su objetivo seguía siendo el mismo.

Pero había una pregunta que aun quedaba al aire. _¿Estaba actuando solo o se había aliado a su hermana?_

Si estaba por su cuenta explicaba el porque lo habían tomado como prisionero, y el ataque hacia él y a su tío en aquel pueblo abandonado. Eliminar la competencia parecía la táctica de Azula, y si era así, _aliarse_ con ella lo colocaba en mejor ventaja, no solo para escapar de su hermana si no para estar mas cerca del avatar también, de ahí el motivo de haberla salvado, la necesitaba con vida para conducirlo a Aang.

 _Por otro lado_... si los hermanos estaban juntos solo significaba problemas para ella. Cualquier cosa que hubiesen planeado la ponían en peligro. No estaba segura a su lado. Y lo peor de todo, no llevaba agua consigo, su cantimplora había sido tomada, tenía su control, pero sin su elemento no podía hacer mucho, en cambio él...

Miró la llama en su mano.

No quería pensar en eso, pero la evidente desventaja la ponía nerviosa especialmente por el lugar en el que se encontraban, el pasadizo era largo y obscuro, el podía ver con su fuego, ella no vería nada si la luz se extinguía. Había sido una mala idea que anduvieran juntos _¿Por qué accedió a andar por ese pasadizo con él? ¿Por qué no lo atacó en el momento en que recuperó su control?_ La elección había sido por razones aceptables, él la había ayudado, además resultaba indignante que creyera que lo atacaría en el instante en que le hiciera recuperar su control, confió en ella, y solo por eso se contuvo, para hacerle ver que no era una cobarde que mentía y traicionaba. Aun así, todo podía ser una trampa. El peso de lo que haría a continuación dio varias vueltas en su mente, pero solo le bastó pensar en el pasado y todas las veces que estuvo detrás de ellos para convencerse. Zuko no era su aliado. Él era el enemigo. Se sintió mas segura de su decisión ahora. Podía atacarlo, aun sin su elemento era capaz de hacerle frente, al menos por un momento y correr de regreso, ser tan rápida como jamás en su vida y luego tomar otro de los pasadizos, o esperarlo y atacarlo con el agua del canal.

Si, cualquiera de esas opciones parecía mejor que lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, caminando a ciegas sin saber lo que pasaría, lo que él planeaba.

La brisa se hiso un poco mas fuerte, así como el sonido del agua. Entonces vieron una luz al fondo. La idea que tenía en su mente tambaleó, ambos se miraron por unos segundos, él avanzó primero, ella dudó. Miró su espalda por unos instantes. Apretó sus puños. _Que sea lo que los espíritus deseen_. Si era una trampa, al menos sabía que había agua para defenderse.

.

No hubo soldados que esperaran.

Llegaron a una cámara. El lugar era enorme, un domo de piedra cubierto de cristales y plantas. Fácilmente el techo tenía una altura de aproximadamente veinte metros, desde la parte mas alta había aberturas por donde el agua entraba y se distribuía por medio de canales atreves de los diferentes niveles escalonados donde había gran cantidad de plantas e incluso árboles. La brisa que sentían entraba también por esos conductos, eran demasiado pequeños y a gran altura como para tratar de salir por ahí. Justo al centro del techo había un gran cúmulo de cristales que brillaban aun mas fuerte, la luz artificial era lo que seguramente daba vida a la vegetación.

Con toda seguridad llegaron a la conclusión de que se encontraban en un invernadero.

Se adentraron para inspeccionar el lugar y buscar una posible salida. Ninguno de los dos dijo o acordó algo al respecto, simplemente tomaron caminos diferente adentrándose a la gran cámara. Katara observaba las extrañas plantas que había, se permitió distraerse ante la vista. Era verdad que su conocimiento en cuanto a la flora era muy escaso, pues en el polo sur no había posibilidad de ver crecer algo, y aunque en sus viajes se topó con muchas plantas, algunas hermosas, especialmente las que tenían flores, se dio cuenta que lo que presenciaban sus ojos en esos momentos era algo que jamás había visto.

Se topó con un sendero donde había muchas flores blancas, sus pétalos se abrían sin dejar ver su centro, tenía varias capas hasta su interior dejando un hermoso e intrincado diseño, lo curioso, es que el borde de cada pétalo tenía un intenso color rojo, lo que hacia la ilusión de una espiral. Extendió su mano para tocarla. En el instante en que palpó el suave pétalo la flor expulsó un gran cantidad de polen rojo sobre ella para después cerrarse en un capullo.

Zuko fue hacia ella cuando la escuchó gritar, la encontró rodeaba por una nube roja mientras tocia fuertemente.

\- No... cof cof las toques... – advirtió.

\- Qué?

Su pierna rozo una de las flores mientras se acercaba y en ese instante otra cantidad polen lo rodeó, pero en el momento en que la flor se resguardó en su capullo el movimiento hiso que las que estaban cerca reaccionaran en cadena expulsando el polen rojo, cuando menos pensó estaba rodeado de aquella extraña nube de polen luchando por respirar.

Katara llamó al agua y dejó caer sobre ellos el monzón. El líquido disipó la nube permitiéndoles por fin respirar. Calló al suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento y dejar de toser.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Zuko todo empapado, aun mas de lo que ya estaba.

Ella no le respondió, su pecho subía y bajaba agitado. La mirada perdida en algún punto.

Zuko sentía que había algo extraño, de pronto su cuerpo se sentía relajado y al mismo tiempo un hormigueo lo sacudió. Se mareó. Un raro calor comenzó a nacer en su interior. Las alertas de su mente comenzaron a sonar, _¿Y si lo que expulso la flor era venenoso?_ Ya una vez su tío se había intoxicado por andar creando té con extrañas plantas, esta no podía ser la excepción, y si era así entonces no estaban en la mejor de las posiciones.

\- Oye, tenemos... que irnos...

Le estaba siendo un poco difícil concentrarse. Definitivamente eso no era bueno, sentía una extraña picazón en su nariz, la nube roja había dejado un olor muy dulce. Logró llegar a ella y alzarla del suelo jalando su mano. Apenas y dio unos pasos deteniéndose al lado de uno de los canales, estaba justo en el camino de una corriente de aire, sintió que podía respirar mejor, pero estaba mareado y caluroso. De pronto notó una presión sobre su espalda y un par de manos en su cintura. Ella lo abrazaba. A pesar de que estaban empapados percibió calor donde su pecho estaba recargado.

Respiraba agitado, sentía los latidos demasiado fuertes de su corazón dentro de su pecho. Una extraña combinación de calor interno que contrastaba con el frio que comenzó a sentir por la humedad de su ropa lo estaba invadiendo. El agua destilaba de ellos.

Se quedó quieto, su mente parecía haberse desconectado pero de alguna manera se hiso mas sensible a su entorno. Sentía la suave brisa, escuchaba el agua correr, pero sobre todo, las suaves curvas que hacían presión sobre su espalda. Se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Los ojos azules brillaban pero la pupila estaba tan dilatada que su iris parecía una noche sin luna. El cabello húmedo y suelto enmarcaba su rostro y el sonrojo en sus mejillas no paso desapercibido.

 _¿Tenía fiebre?_ Pensó por unos segundos, su mano libre fue hacia su rostro para palpar el calor. No estaba caliente, si no fría, como seguramente el también lo estaba. Ella se inclinó a su toque, sus dedos se deslizaron por sus labios y ella los llevó al interior de su boca besándolos y dejándolos húmedos cuando su lengua los acaricio. Un sonido extraño hiso su garganta cuando ella hiso eso.

Todo se salió de control en ese instante.

.

Un fuerte temblor y el muro de piedra se abrió. El avatar llegó y Zuko no se sorprendió de verlo, sus deducciones habían sido acertadas, él vendría por ella, siempre lo hacía, sus ojos se iluminaron al verla, opacados ligeramente por su presencia. Fue su tío la verdadera sorpresa de que estuviera ahí acompañándolo. Pero no hubo tiempo del recuentro, de la felicidad y tranquilidad de que estaban a salvo y que ahora saldrían de aquel laberinto de pasajes y cámaras subterráneas en el que llevaban horas vagando.

Azula los encontró.

El primero en ser capturado fue su tío, los Dai Li los rodearon mientras el extraño cuarzo cubría el cuerpo del hombre del té.

\- Zuko - Azula habló, todo de pronto se hiso silencio - Mira bien lo que estas haciendo – su cuerpo en posición de ataque – Padre ha estado preocupado por ti, me envió a buscarte. Tu no eres un traidor como nuestro tío, aun estas a tiempo para redimirte – extendió su mano – Únete a mi Zuko. Tengo todo planeado para nuestro futuro, el mas glorioso de la Nación del Fuego, al final habrás recuperado tu honor, el amor de nuestro padre y todo lo que tu quieras. Pero solo lo lograras si te unes a mi.

La propuesta tentadora, la situación adecuada, todo estaba a su favor, todo por lo que había estado peleando al alcance de su mano. Miró a su hermana. Por un momento quiso ver a su madre en ella, pero le fue imposible, había pasado tanto tiempo que incluso a él le costaba recordar el bello rostro de su progenitora.

 _¿Decía la verdad? ¿Acaso no lo capturó y lo echo a una celda con la maestra agua?_ ¡Si fue ella quien trató de llevarlo con engaños a la Nación del Fuego obligándolo a ser un traidor a su patria! Incluso en ese momento, después de todo lo que había pasado le parecía un poco difícil de creerle, de pensar con claridad, si todo eso era verdad o una ilusión.

Tal vez aun seguía bajo los efectos de esa maldita flor.

El tiempo se hiso largo y corto a la vez, pero hubo algo que hiso eco en su mente. Era suave, imperceptible pero lo suficiente para hacerlo despertar.

\- Azula siempre miente.

Todos lo miraron, apenas un susurro pero fue audible.

\- Qué?

\- Azula siempre miente – repitió con determinación y claridad, había tomado su decisión.

Su hermana lo escuchó a la perfección. La rabia cubrió el rostro aplacado y sin dudarlo atacó.

La tierra temblaba, el fuego cruzaba peligrosamente entre ellos, el agua se escuchaba como un látigo blandido con fuerza. Todo era un caos en esa batalla. En un momento era atacado por tierra y al siguiente por llamas. La adrenalina corría por sus venas como el fuego salía de sus puños. No supo quien peleaba contra quien, solamente atacaban. Un ligero vistazo y algo azul se movió a su lado, en algún momento quedaron juntos y peleaban a la par.

Hasta que el dolor estalló en su hombro.

Demasiado fuerte para seguir ignorándolo, se había esforzado demasiado, casi se dobló ante el dolor. La maestra agua lo notó y su distracción les saldría caro, el fuego casi los consume pero su manto de agua los protegió, sin embargo la piedra no fue fácil de evadir, ambos salieron disparados hacia la dura roca y la pequeña cascada que entraba por un conducto. El dolor se hiso mas grande, pero no hubo tiempo de quejarse por ello. Sintió el viento agitarse a su alrededor, el avatar se elevaba con sus ojos iluminados frente a ellos, era algo increíble y aterrador de ver, los maestros fuego mostraban miedo, incluso los Dai Lee retrocedieron

 _¿Los estaba protegiendo?_ No, la protegía a ella. Los ojos azules brillaban por la emoción de que ahora estaba a salvo.

Después escuchó el rayo.

Todo pasó lentamente a partir de ahí. El grito de la maestra agua haciendo eco en las paredes de piedra, el cuerpo cayendo con la espalda quemada así como su ropa. El golpe fue sordo, y ella corrió hacia él. _¿En verdad estaba pasando esto? ¿El avatar había muerto?_ Parecía un sueño, si, eso era, una jugada de su mente, así como hace unos momentos, como la propuesta de Azula de redención, el cuerpo inerte del niño en los brazos de la maestra agua no era real. Solo tenía que despertar, solo tenía que abrir los ojos.

Pero el dolor en su hombro no se iba. Alzó la mirada y vio a su hermana, el gozo en su rostro, ella había ganado, y eso era real. Su sangre se heló en ese instante, ese preciso momento era lo que necesitaba para despertar, no fueron los enfrentamientos de hace unos momentos, o cuando ella lo atacó. Fue justó ahí, con la mirada de triunfo y satisfacción.

Vio a su padre.

\- Acábenlos.

 _No._

Se paró colocándose frente a ellos, el dolor era insoportable pero no lo detendría, no en ese momento, de alguna manera no deseaba perder, no quería morir, y esa apuesta era segura con Azula. Jamás vio el verdadero peligro como en ese instante. Pero su fuego no fue el que los detuvo, la llama venía de alguien mas, cuando volteó, su tío estaba a su lado. Se había olvidado de él por completo, atrapado en la prisión de cuarzo en la que fue envuelto. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, los de él estaban fieros, nunca lo había visto así, tan concentrado, tan determinante, el Dragón del Oeste.

\- ¿Cómo esta tu hombro? – apenas un susurro, sin siquiera mirarlo, la vista fija en los que estaban enfrente.

 _¿Cómo lo supo?_ Pero dejo de lado las indagaciones, de alguna manera su tío siempre sabía.

\- Puedo soportarlo.

Iroh no respondió a eso, en cambio atacó a los maestros fuego y él lo siguió.

.

No podía pensar en nada, el mundo se detuvo para ella en ese instante. Su cuerpo, no sentía su peso entre sus brazos. La herida en su pecho quemando la piel y la ropa, un rastro negro de sangre y musculo calcinado.

 _Aang estaba..._

Las lagrimas salieron descontroladas. _¿Por qué no despiertas?_ Su mano tocó su rostro. _Por favor, despierta._ Era tan fácil decir que estaba durmiendo, su cara serena, sin dolor, simplemente descansando.

Los destellos de luz la hiso mirar hacia el estaba en silencio _._ El fuego era desprendido de dos personas que impedían el avance de los maestros tierra y los soldados de la Nación del Fuego. Su mirada se fijó solo en uno. Lo había visto pelear antes, por mucho tiempo, pero nunca desde esa perspectiva, del otro lado de la línea, peleando contra los suyos.

 _Había dicho la verdad..._

Miró a Aang en sus brazos, las lagrimas corrieron de nuevo.

\- ¡Huye!

La fuerte voz la hiso voltear rápidamente, el hombre mayor estaba solo, nada mas veía su espalda _¿Dónde estaba Zuko?_ Poco a poco la pelea que estaba a su alrededor comenzó a volverse clara, sentía el estremecimiento de la tierra y el ardor del fuego.

\- ¡Llévatelo!

El llamado la hiso reaccionar. Las situación era peligrosa, miró el agua a su alrededor, la pequeña cascada detrás de ella, alzó su mirada y vio el conducto, no lo dudó al elevarse con ayuda de su control para salir de ahí.

Ignoró las preguntas de Sokka mientras sanaba a Aang, el rey tierra los miraba en silencio, Toph no decía nada, Appa se elevaba por el cielo cuando el brillo cesó en su mano. Al mirar atrás el estandarte de la Nación del Fuego caía en los altos muros de la que una vez fue la ciudad impenetrable.

.

 _Sus brazos rápidamente rodearon su cuello acercándolo mas a ella. Sus cuerpos chocaron mientras el beso se profundizaba. Tomaron un respiro y nuevamente estrellaron sus labios. Las pequeñas manos comenzaron a descender por su espalda, a sus costados y abrirse paso por su ropa húmeda, sintió el afloje de su vestimenta, se separó un poco para que pudiera quitarla, al igual que la camisa debajo dejando su pecho desnudo que inmediatamente fue cubierto por el cuerpo de ella. Sus labios descendieron por su cuello besando y mordiendo la piel. Él afianzaba el agarre de su cintura bajando hasta sus caderas y aun mas hasta llegar a su trasero y apretar con fuerza su redondez. Comenzó a levantar el vestido y tocar por debajo el borde del pantalón ajustado. No supo como quitarlo y embriagado por querer sentir su piel simplemente lo quemó. Lo quito mas fácilmente y sus manos recorrieron la piel suave de sus muslos desnudos. Cuando menos pensó sintió el fresco en sus piernas, ella ya había desabrochado los amarres de su pantalón y afianzo uno de sus torneados muslos en su cadera, sus sexos rozaron placenteramente ocultos nada mas que por su ropa interior pero siendo tan perceptibles del contacto._

 _Él estaba duro y ella muy suave._

 _Descendió al suelo con ella posicionándola en su regazo. Las piernas a sus costado mientras su cadera se movía en un vaivén suave sobre su erección haciéndolo gruñir. Tomó el enlace de su vestido desasiéndolo y abriendo la prenda para dejar expuesto el pecho de la maestra agua, había un vendaje que ella misma retiró mostrando sus jóvenes senos ante él. Su boca inmediatamente atacó, mordiendo suavemente y lamiendo la dura cumbre. Ella gemía arqueando su espalda hacia él mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y seguía moviendo su cadera de manera endemoniada masturbándose con su sexo._

 _Quería sentirla. Por los espíritus que lo deseaba._

 _Mientras aun devoraba su pecho su mano descendió hasta su cadera y comenzó a deshacer los enlaces, increíblemente pudo hacerlo sin la necesidad de quemarlo, al terminar ella solamente se inclinó un poco hacia arriba permitiéndole el completo acceso para quitar finalmente la prenda, el mismo se quitó su ya apretada ropa interior que apresaba su miembro, una vez libre se alzo orgulloso e hinchado, ella lo miró mientras descendía de nuevo ahí. Su sexo desnudo comenzó a frotarse sobre su erección dejando un rastro húmedo sobre el._

 _Gruño por eso y la besó nuevamente de una manera un poco mas agresiva mientras sus manos movían su cadera con mas fuerza logrando así mayor fricción._

 _Le gustaba mucho esa sensación, pero deseaba mas._

 _La alzo un poco y se miraron fijamente mientras se alineaba con ella. Sus ojos dorados ardían mientras los azules brillaban intensamente, no dejaron de mirarse cuando él la penetró. Gimieron duro cerrando los ojos, su interior estaba muy apretado y húmedo, deliciosamente cálido. Se sintió morir de placer. Ella aferró sus uñas a sus hombros. Nuevamente se miraron, de alguna manera respiraban agitados, incapaces de controlar las fuertes sensaciones de sus cuerpos. La besó con intensidad mientras se adentraba de nuevo y con fuerza en su interior._

 _Sus gemidos eran ahogados por sus labios, su cadera se movía en un compas primitivo de vaivén para después subir y bajar de él. Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza en su cadera para evitar que se detuviera, para ir mas profundo en ella cuando descendía y dejarse cubrir por su estrechez placentera._

 _En un impulso se inclino sobre ella dejándola bajo su cuerpo, alzo la pierna aferrándola a su cadera sintiendo llegar hasta el tope de su apretado interior. La maestra agua comenzó a gritar aun mas fuerte. Se miraban fijamente, dejando el placer expuesto en sus rostros sin ninguna restricción o vergüenza. Cada vez que entraba y ella gemía resultaba un enorme deleite para sus oídos y su visión, la exigencia de más, el susurro de su nombre, aquello lo impulso a ir con mas fuerza y ella se retorció debajo de su cuerpo mientras devoraba sus labios._

 _En un momento durante su danza la sintió estremecerse. El gemido ahogado en su garganta mientras su rostro se contraía del placer para dar lugar al éxtasis, pero el pudo soportar la convulsión interna y entro con mas fuerza en ella al sentirse aun mas apresado y húmedo, ella lo aferró con sus uñas cuando él explotó en su interior._

 _Se dejo caer sobre su cuerpo, saciado y satisfecho, inmensamente relajado. Ella lo recibió en un abrazo cálido._

Zuko abrió los ojos.

La luz de la tarde iluminaba la pequeña habitación. La madera tomaba un tono naranja acaramelado con los rayos que se filtraban por la ventaba. Respiró con profundidad, había sido un sueño, pero aun podía sentir la presión de sus uñas en su piel, su estrechado interior. Una parte de su cuerpo también lo recordaba creando un desastre en sus pantalones. Se sentó al borde de la cama llevando sus manos a su rostro. Había tantas cosas en su mente, y precisamente tenía que evocar esa. Para ser honesto era lo único que no podía explicar y al mismo tiempo sabía exactamente el porque había pasado. No necesitaba darle tanta vuelta al asunto, la respuesta era simple.

Había sido culpa de esa flor.

Algo extraño había liberado, un afrodisiaco, una droga, lo que sea que los hiso perder el control de esa manera y los llevó a hacer... _eso._

Y de todas las personas tuvo que ser ella.

Se levantó de la cama y discretamente miró por la ventana. El pueblo estaba tranquilo, pronto anochecería y era el momento perfecto para salir, partir al siguiente lugar. Miró la ficha de Pai Shu con el gravado de una flor de loto que descansaba en el banquillo al lado de la cama. Su tío se lo había lanzado en el instante en que le dijo que huyera, él sabía que no podían salir de las cámaras subterráneas de Ba Sing Se durante la pelea, no había escapatoria, así que el se quedó para darle tiempo.

Tal vez no tenía un plan, o una idea de lo que haría en el futuro, pero si había algo muy claro. Tenía que recatar a su tío.

No fue fácil hacer contacto con un miembro, pero cuando pudo le indicaron que viajara hacia un pueblo en el sur, al pie de un volcán, por primera vez no hiso preguntas, no dudó y se dejó guiar por ellos creyendo ciegamente. Ya anteriormente habían necesitado de su ayuda, fue gracias a ellos que consiguieron los pasaportes con su identidad falsa que les permitió la entrada a Ba Sing Se. Si su tío formaba parte de eso, entonces el debía de confiar también, especialmente porque no había nadie mas con quien pudiera contar, estaba solo.

Durante tres meses permaneció en el pueblo de Mapaku. La adivina le dijo que tenía que esperar, y cuando llegara el momento, debía de viajar a la Nación del Fuego, ahí se reuniría con otro miembro, pero fue específica con las fechas, cuando ella le dijo que tenía que partir así lo hiso. Ahora estaba de vuelta en su nación. Un extraño sentimiento apoderándose de él. No era esta la manera en que supuestamente regresaría, ocultándose como un fugitivo. Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, así lo había elegido.

 _O mejor dicho, lo habían obligado a ello._

Todos hablaban de la muerte del avatar. El rumor se había esparcido por el mundo como el polvo en el viento, como una tormenta, de cómo la princesa Azula había terminado con su vida y Ba Sing Se había sido tomada. Pareciera que habían conquistado el mundo, la Nación del Fuego nunca vio la victoria mas cerca que en esos momentos, cien años de guerra terminarían y ellos se alzarían al final.

La duda crecía en su mente, tratando de repasar una y otra vez ese momento, pero no podía concebir un escenario donde el niño había muerto por completo, o donde estaba con vida. Tanto tiempo siguiéndolo y admitía que una parte de él sintió _algo_ al verlo de esa manera. Había visto su cuerpo caer, el rayo lo había alcanzado limpiamente. Nadie sobrevive a un rayo, especialmente a uno de Azula. Miró sus manos con impotencia, él no había sido capaz de crearlo, no todavía y cuando lo intentó fracasó inútilmente.

Debía de seguir entrenando.

Salió cuando el sol casi moría en el horizonte, sus pertenencias eran escasas, apenas un bolso con lo poco que se le fue entregado por parte de la adivina y otras que logró conseguir. Caminaba tranquilo, sin llamar la atención, su rostro estaba cubierto, no solo por su cabello, que ahora intencionalmente dejaba crecer, la capucha de su camisa también ayudaba.

Avanzaba por las afueras, el sendero que llevaba a la costa. Se detuvo en seco cuando lo sintió. El ruido de los arbustos indicaba que algo se acercaba, se puso a manera defensiva _¿Alguien sabía que estaba ahí? ¿Lo habían descubierto?_ Sus puños delante de él, el fuego listo para salir, los arbustos se abrieron y antes que saliera el ataque lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos azules tan grandes como seguramente se abrieron los de él al verla.

 _\- Qué cara..?_

Choco de lleno contra su cuerpo haciéndolo caer al suelo con ella encima. Ambos se miraron con sorpresa.

\- ¡Tú! – dijeron al mismo tiempo al reconocerse - ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

Pareciera que estaban coordinados diciendo las mismas palabras. Pero la sorpresa paso de lado cuando algo mas indicaba que se acercaba a ellos por la misma dirección por donde ella venía.

La turba de soldados pasó rápidamente, tratando de descubrir por donde había escapado la chica, uno de ellos sugirió las montañas y partieron hacia allá. Zuko los observó alejarse. Estaba acostado en el suelo, ocultándose entre los arbustos. Giró su rostro y lo primero que vio fueron sus ojos azules fijos en él. Después de eso fue consiente de la posición en la estaban, la tenía en sus brazos.

El recuerdo lo golpeó con fuerza, los dos desnudos en el suelo gimiendo sobre los labios del otro. Se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo, pero fue ella quien se aparto de él como si la quemara. Se sentó marcando un pequeña distancia entre ellos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Creo que puedo hacerte la misma pregunta – respondió cortante.

La sorpresa de verla fue sustituida por el desagrado. Zuko observó la forma en que lo miraba, desafiante y molesta, como si nada hubiera cambiado, pero realmente ¿ _Qué tenía que cambiar entre ellos?_ Lo que había pasado en las profundidades de Ba Sing Se no había estado dentro de su control, y sospechaba que ella ya había llegado a esa misma resolución, en pocas palabras, ellos seguían siendo enemigos, o tal vez no tanto de esa manera, pero resultaba mas que obvio que no estaba en su lista de personas agradables. La miró con mas detenimiento, el cabello suelto caía sobre sus hombros, su ropa era distinta, el color rojo resaltaba en su piel morena.

Vio entonces por donde iba todo... Sin embargo no entendía.

 _¿Se habían atrevido a venir directamente a la Nación del Fuego? ¿Qué acaso eran estúpidos? ¿Trataban de vengar la muerte del avatar en una misión suicida?_ Casi quería admitir que ellos eran mejor que eso, pero si el avatar estaba muerto entonces entendía el punto, a menos que... Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro. Estaba vivo... Y el plan de detener a su padre seguía en marcha. Atacar cuando menos lo esperaban, ocultándose en tierra enemiga. _Buen plan._ Pero estúpidamente peligroso, especialmente si andan por ahí causando alborotos y haciendo evidente su presencia.

Con el avatar vivo o no, no entendía como pensaban llevar a cabo su plan, la capital era una fortaleza impenetrable, ni que decir del palacio. Atacar a su padre justamente en su hogar era la peor idea posible, pero si el avatar en verdad estaba con ellos, tal vez... solo tal vez, podían tener una oportunidad.

Aunque realmente él no estaba tan lejos de la idea suicida que ellos posiblemente pensaban realizar. Adentrarse a una prisión para liberar a su tío no era cosa fácil, especialmente por lo guardias, pero confiaba en sí mismo para lograrlo, por el maldito infierno que si, destruiría a quien sea que se interpusiera en su camino. Entonces comprendió que ellos también podían aferrarse a esa idea, a la misma seguridad que lo impulsaba a él.

Quería saber pero no podía preguntar, en el fondo sabía que ella no le diría nada, a veces resultaba mejor no saber nada.

\- Si van andar en la Nación del Fuego, te sugiero que no realicen escándalos.

Sus ojos azules se tornaron una tormenta.

\- ¡No estamos creando escándalos!

Él la miró como diciendo _¿En serio?_ Ella sostuvo su mirada fiera, Zuko supo que no había nada mas que hacer. Se puso de pie.

\- No se que planean, pero sea lo que sea, deben tener cuidado, nada pasa en la Nación sin que mi padre se entere.

\- ¿Me estas amenazando?

La maestra agua se puso de pie. Zuko la miró contrariado _¿Por qué ahora estaba enojada?_

\- Te estoy advirtiendo – aclaró seriamente con el mismo tono de voz.

 _¿Qué acaso no era capaz de agradecer la maldita ayuda? ¿O darse cuenta cuando se la están brindando?_ En solo unos segundo sentía que estaba de nuevo en las profundidades de aquella prisión. No le gustó para nada que lo mirara feo y con evidente desprecio, pero tampoco pensaba pasar todo su tiempo en tratar de explicarle que ya no iba tras ellos, eso había quedado claro hace meses. Se resignó en que las cosas serian así, y de alguna forma lo prefirió. Tomó el bolso que estaba en el suelo y se dio la vuelta para continuar su camino. Ella no le dijo nada, pero por un par de segundos pudo sentir la mirada sobre su espalda hasta que se alejó lo suficiente.

Llegó al pequeño muelle, el hombre le sonrió al verlo.

\- Llegas a tiempo.

El Sol había muerto y el cielo cambió a tonos violáceos y grises obscuros. Le aventó al barquero un pequeño saco con monedas, el pago completo, no mas, no menos. El hombre complaciente asintió. Debía de tener mucho cuidado en estas ocasiones, no se trataba de los soldados que pudieran identificarlo, eran las personas la que resultaban peligrosas. Se dio cuenta, desde su arribo a la nación que existían pueblos en situaciones precarias. Descuidados por los objetivos de la guerra y dispuestos a cualquier cosa para mejorar sus condiciones de vida. Ese hombre podría traicionarlo en cualquier momento, solo por supuesto si demostraba que valía la pena. Pero Zuko pudo hacerle creer lo contrario. Negociar un viaje podía ser la clave de ese éxito. Pagar la tarifa exacta, solo por un viaje, y no dar nada extra por la _discreción,_ eso llamaría mas la atención, además, tampoco estaba en condiciones de derrochar su dinero, anteriormente la orden le había proporcionado muy poco, apenas lo suficiente para llegar al monte Mapaku, pero una vez ahí la idea de trabajar fue mas por necesidad, la adivina le había conseguido el trabajo perfecto, y el estuvo feliz de que no fuera sirviendo té.

La fragua fue su refugio esos tres meses. El hombre a cargo estaba complacido, pues según decía muchas veces, la tía Wu había predicho que tendría un aprendiz, y uno muy bueno.

Le parecía increíble que lo hubiesen aceptado con facilidad, un forastero que simplemente llegó una noche, pero también se dio cuenta de la influencia de la mujer sobre la villa, ella no ejercía ningún poder político, pero el gobernador siempre la escuchaba si tenía algo que decir. Su poder era grande y si ella había recibido de brazos abiertos a un extraño e incluso le dejaba hospedarse bajo su techo, entonces él era alguien bueno, y nadie debía de preguntar. Zuko sospechaba que el herrero sabía que era un maestro fuego, aunque nunca utilizó su control, la familiaridad que mostraba con el elemento y su aparente resistencia al calor y las llamas le podían haber indicado eso, pero el hombre se mantuvo paciente y complacido de su desempeño y no comentó nada al respecto, en parte el también agradecía el no tener que dar explicaciones respecto a su presencia ahí. Ahorró bastante gracias a su trabajo, además de otros pequeños encargos que surgieron en los que él ayudó, tenía lo suficiente para financiar su viaje una vez que tuvo que partir.

\- Bien – dijo el hombre atando la bolsita al cinturón – Vayamos a Sun Jing.

Mientras se alejaba de la costa de la isla, Zuko trató de olvidar su encuentro con la maestra agua.

.

Su moral no podía estar mas que destrozada, arrastrándose por los suelos miserablemente. Les habían dado una paliza, no estuvieron ni cerca de lograr su objetivo. Bailaron al ritmo de Azula y eso los hiso perder mucho tiempo. No, si era honesta consigo misma este resultado parecía mas que probable. Tenían las condiciones a su favor, pero no las fuerzas necesarias. En el plan original contaban con la ayuda del Reino Tierra, el ejercito de Ba Sing Se, eso tal vez fue lo que los hiso fallar, pudieron haber resistido mas, pudieron haber logrado la victoria, pero no fue así, perdieron mucho mas de lo que esperaban, su padre, sus amigos, todos ellos tomados como prisioneros, y tubo que admitir de mala gana algo que sabía.

No estaban listos para vencer a la Nación del Fuego.

Sin embargo hubo algo que la mantuvo inquieta. Ellos los estaban esperando _¿Cómo pudieron haberlo sabido?_ El plan se había mantenido en secreto, solo los altos generales de Ba Sing Se lo sabían, aunque ellos fueron tomados como prisioneros durante la invasión, la tortura pudo haberlos echo confesar, ella no creía que esos hombres soltaran tan valiosa información fácilmente, pero a si fue, y si el plan había sido revelado entonces tuvieron mucha suerte de salir con vida.

 _\- Nada sucede en la Nación sin que mi padre se entere._

La advertencia. Si ellos lo sabían incluso desde antes, entonces ya sabían de su presencia en la Nación del Fuego. Los dejaron hacerles creer que todo estaba bien, que ellos podían llevar acabo su plan solo para aplastarlos al final. Apretó sus puños con fuerza. _En verdad... ¿El no tuvo nada que ver con eso?_

\- ¿Tu que opinas Katara? ¿Katara?

\- Eh? - La voz de Sokka la hiso reaccionar. Todos la miraban.

Los muy pocos sobrevivientes huyeron a refugiarse en el templo aire, los lugares donde Aang podía sentirse seguro. La conversación que estaban llevando acabo en esos momentos sobre lo que harían ahora.

\- Creo que necesitas entrenar mas.

Los ojos grises la miraron en derrota.

\- Tu tierra control es débil – agregó Toph.

Aang respiró con resignación.

\- Y algo mas importante – habló Sokka – Necesitas de un maestro fuego.

Habían descartado aquel elemento, en primer lugar porque les parecía imposible encontrar a un maestro fuego que no quisiera la cabeza del avatar, y en segundo, como planeaban atacar ese día, todo fuego control quedaba anulado gracias al eclipse, por lo tanto lo consideraban innecesario. Pero ahora todo cambiaba, Aang necesita mas formación y sobre todo completar su entrenamiento. Les gustara o no, debía de aprender fuego control, eso lo haría mas fuerte.

\- ¿Y quien me va a entrenar? – se defendió el monje – ¿Jeong Jeong? Ni siquiera sabemos donde esta.

\- Esto tendrá que esperar – miraron a Toph – Allá al parecer hay un asunto que atender.

Señaló hacia Appa. No entendían, pero el bisonte se movió y una persona quedó a la vista, una vestida de rojo con ojos dorados y una cicatriz en su rostro.

\- ¡Zuko!

Sokka y Aang tomaron posiciones defensivas, el bastón al frente, el bumerang en su mano afianzado con fuerza, Katara no reaccionó al momento, Toph ni siquiera se movió de su lugar.

El estaba ahí de pie, sus brazos cruzados en su pecho y la mirada seria.

.

Zuko sabía que esto era una mala idea.

El día que le había dicho Wu que atacara fue precisamente el mismo día de un eclipse. Su fuego control había quedado anulado lo que le hiso mas fácil parte del trabajo. Todos los puntos se conectaron en ese instante, especialmente cuando el ataque comenzó.

Había observado, solo por unos instantes y a la distancia lo que ocurría. _Así que ese era el plan._ El motivo por el cual estaban ahí. No pudo detenerse a pensar si su padre sería derrotado ese día, pero aprovechó la distracción que estaban causando para lograr su objetivo.

El quería salvar a su tío y lo había logrado, en el instante en que el eclipse terminó y después de haberse enfrentado a un sin numero de molestos guardias, antes de llegar a su celda la puerta de acero salió disparada por luces chispeantes y fuego. El hombre salió como si nada, fuerte e impotente _¿A dónde se había ido la panza de té?_ Su condición física era muy diferente a lo que él recordaba. Lo miró con agrado, su tío sabía que iría tras él, pero evidentemente no se quedó a esperar sin hacer nada.

Observaron como el plan falló. Los invasores fueron acorralados y tomados como prisioneros. Parecía una buena estrategia, pero debían recordar contra quien se enfrentaban, y especialmente que se encontraban en tierra enemiga.

 _\- Debes de ir con ellos._

 _\- No – se negó rotundamente._

 _\- Zuko, el avatar te necesita – el no podía creer sus palabras – Además, tienes que advertirles._

 _Estaba molesto, el prefería viajar por el mundo como refugiados y tratar de evitar que se intoxicara con plantas extrañas, o ser mesero en una tienda de té. Pero sea donde sea, quería estar con él, no con el avatar, ya no. Pero no había manera de negársele a su tío, no después de tanto tiempo que demostró su fiel lealtad hacia él, la única persona en el mundo en la cual confiaba, la única verdadera familia que le quedaba._

 _\- No prometo nada – fueron sus ultimas palabras, los ojos dorados de su tío le sonrieron._

Y ahora estaba ahí, frente al grupo que por varios meses persiguió por medio mundo enfrentándose a ellos consecutivamente. Esto no sería fácil.

Su tío estaba loco, y él aun mas por hacerle caso.

Examinó a todo el grupo, el avatar fue el primero en llamar su atención, lucía tal y como lo había visto la última vez, solo que no tenía un agujero en su pecho, a decir verdad se veía mejor que bien. Había sobrevivido. El otro chico parecía un gato pantera dispuesto a ir tras él en cualquier momento, para él no fue mas que una persona molesta. La maestra agua lo miraba de una manera que le parecía difícil saber lo que pensaba, se veía sorprendida, pero su cuerpo estaba en guardia ante él; por otro lado, la pequeña en color verde llamó mas su atención, ella lo había detectado en el instante en que llegó. Algo había en esa niña.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – el idiota del bumerang había hablado.

Suspiró, esto era una locura – He venido a advertirles.

\- ¿Qué? – la mirada confundida en todos.

\- Se acerca un cometa – fue directo – Ocurre cada cien años. Incrementa el control de los maestros fuego hasta diez veces su poder. Y mi padre piensa acabar el Reino Tierra utilizándolo. Reducirá todo a cenizas.

Esas habían sido las palabras de su tío. En ese instante Zuko entendió que él pudo haberse liberado desde mucho antes por si solo, sin ayuda de nadie, pero prefirió esperar y fue con la intención de obtener información. Y había conseguido una muy valiosa.

Ellos se quedaron en silencio, absorbiendo sus palabras. Su vista se fijó en el monje, el parecía creerle.

\- Dice la verdad – la pequeña habló.

Él la miró interrogante. Pero su voz tuvo efecto, el chico de la tribu del sur rompió su pose defensiva, sus ojos azules aun mostraban molestia, no, contradicción y duda sería mas adecuado. Pero la maestra agua seguía en silencio, no decía nada, sus ojos eran un mar indescifrable para él.

De pronto lo sintió. Una explosión que hiso la roca estallar. Rodó por el suelo apenas esquivando el ataque viendo con sorpresa el rastro negro donde segundos antes estuvo parado. En los bordes del acantilado estaba un hombre. Uno muy grande con vestimenta en color rojo, para su sorpresa vio como de su frente salía un rayo blanquecino que después se convirtió en fuego.

Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba corriendo por los pasillos del templo esquivando los ataques. El fuego llegaba a todos por igual. El viento se agitaba, el suelo temblaba y cuando menos pensó quedó frente a una persona. La niña vestida de verde. Ahí se dio cuenta del color de sus iris, el manto gris que cubría sus ojos.

Ella era ciega.

Una explosión y tuvieron que resguardarse.

\- ¿Si te acerco a él podrás hacerte cargo? – le gritó.

\- ¿Puedes hacerlo?

La sonrisa fue su respuesta.

El montículo de piedra salió disparado con fuerza, cuando el hombre con el ojo de fuego lo vio indudablemente lanzo el ataque pulverizando la roca, después de la explosión de humo y tierra Zuko salió de ella impulsado por una segunda gran roca, con su puño de fuego lo golpeó en la frente. El hombre se tambaleó, pero el príncipe exiliado no se detuvo ahí, siguió golpeándolo constantemente hasta finalmente hacerlo caer por el borde.

Sus puños le dolían, era condenadamente duro, como si hubiera golpeado piedra.

\- ¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!

Ella venía como animal enardecido. La furia desbordando al igual que su cabello todo marañoso.

\- ¡TU LO TRAJISTE AQUÍ! ¡QUERÍAS ATRAPAR A AANG!

\- ¿Estas loca? ¡Por si no te diste cuenta también me atacó a mi! ¡FUI EL PRIMERO EN SU LÍNEA DE TIRO!

\- ¡Qué casualidad que llegara justo cuando tu estabas aquí! Seguramente lo tenías planeado todo, para así ganarte nuestra confianza y luego atrapar a Aang – se había acercado a él - ¡TU ESTABAS AHÍ! – señaló con su dedo su pecho, apenas unos centímetros de distancia de tocarse - ¡TU LES DIJISTE! ¡ELLOS SABÍAN DEL ATAQUE!

Algo explotó dentro de él. Tal vez estaba cansado por el viaje que hiso hasta encontrarlos, tal vez fue la pelea de hace unos momentos, pero Zuko estaba harto, él no quería estar ahí, el no pretendía convencer a nadie de sus decisiones, el deseaba no haberle echo caso a su tío. La paciencia no formaba parte de su temple, y que ella viniera con reclamos y acusaciones sin fundamentos lo llevó al borde.

Sus puños ardían, el fuego alimentado por su cólera amenazaba con salir.

\- Estas siendo una malagradecida ¿No lo crees? – se quedó callada, él hablaba apretando los dientes, en un vago esfuerzo de controlarse – Te ayudé a escapar de esa maldita prisión – habló mirándola fieramente - Fuiste testigo de como mi tío y yo peleamos para que ustedes escaparan lo que ocasionó _su captura_ – enfatizó esa parte – ¡Y NADIE MAS QUE TÚ SABE QUE YO YA NO FORMO PARTE DE TODO ESTO!

Sokka quiso intervenir, la manera en que el maestro fuego se dirigía a su hermana no le estaba gustando para nada. El agarre de Toph lo detuvo. Ni siquiera Aang dijo nada al respecto por la forma en que esos dos se estaban confrontando. Los demás habían llegado a ellos también, observando a la distancia en silencio.

\- Te advertí que mi padre sabe todo lo que pasa en la nación ¡Si no quisiste escucharme entonces ese fue tu maldito problema!

Terminó de decir. Los ojos azules lo seguían mirando con determinación, pero el brillo de la furia había desaparecido. Quitó la vista de ella mirando al grupo que había estado escuchando.

\- No estoy aquí para convencerlos de que me crean o no – sus palabras dirigidas a ellos – O para ganarme su confianza – la miró a ella por un segundo, el azul mostro fiereza nuevamente – Solo he venido a advertirles. Lo que deseen hacer es su problema.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Nadie dijo nada. Pero las miradas pasaron de la espalda del maestro fuego a la maestra agua.

.

Estaba furiosa. Se alejó de todos, lo último que necesitaba es que le dijeran algo, y ya le habían dicho lo suficiente. Caminó sin rumbo por los pasillos de piedra del abandonado templo hasta llegar a una pila, si, tal vez necesitaba eso, agua, entrenar la relajaba y calmaba, pero no se movió, su cuerpo temblaba. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, tal vez segundos, tal vez horas, cuando sintió el frio que advertía la llegada de la noche apenas y lo notó.

\- Katara

Su hermano se paró a su lado.

Sokka trató de comprender. Las palabras del maestro fuego se repetían constantemente en su cabeza. Pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue que él decía la verdad, y su hermana sabía mas de lo que dejaba ver _¿Zuko la había ayudado?_ El no tenía idea de lo que había pasado en Ba Sing Se, su concentración se centró en Aang y el ataque que sufrió – _Azula le lanzó un rayo –_ Habían sido sus únicas palabras, pero no mencionó al tío de Zuko o a él.

Recordaba claramente como el hombre mayor en persona había ido en busca de su ayuda, Toph no dudó de él y Aang aceptó de igual manera, no solo por rescatar al sobrino si no también por Katara. La forma en que habían escapado era desconocido incluso para Aang, hace unos momentos que estuvieron platicando al respecto. El monje declaró que los encontraron juntos en una de las cámaras subterráneas. No parecía que estuvieran peleando o algo así, mas bien que estaban trabajando en conjunto para salir de ahí, porque el lugar donde los encontraron no era una prisión, se habían estado moviendo por la ciudad subterránea. Confirmó también que Zuko y su tío tal vez ya no formaban parte de su búsqueda y captura, el había rechazado la oferta de Azula de regresar a la nación si se unía a ella. Y efectivamente, pelearon a su lado contra los soldados y los maestros tierra.

Agregó que también podía decir la verdad acerca de que les ayudaron a escapar en esa pelea, cuando recibió el rayo ya no pudo hacer nada, pero recordaba la situación. Le resultaba imposible que Katara pudiera haber escapado llevándolo a él sin ayuda.

 _\- ¿Y que hacía en la Nación del Fuego? – se atrevió a preguntar Sokka, no le gustaba para nada la ciega aprobación que ahora establecían en el maestro fuego._

 _\- Tal vez fue por su tío. Dijo que había sido capturado ¿no?_

La respuesta de Toph los sorprendió a todos.

Si era verdad que su tío fue capturado entonces resultaba natural que él fuera en su ayuda, aun si eso significaba volver a la nación que ahora lo consideraba un traidor. Tal vez todo fue una gran coincidencia, o tal vez no. Pero había algo que molestaba a Sokka. Si Katara lo había visto mientras estuvieron en la Nación del Fuego _¿Por qué no dijo nada? ¿Por qué mantuvo en silencio su encuentro?_

Se atrevió a acusarlo de que él había advertido sus planes a su padre. Pero si lo hiso, _¿Por qué no les dijo también a ellos?_ Pudieron haber replanteado su estrategia si el plan se veía comprometido, además él le había _advertido._ Y eso era lo que le estaba molestando más.

Deliberadamente su hermana los había conducido a una trampa.

Comprendió entonces y solo en ese instante lo que había pasado. Ella no confiaba en él. Podía entenderlo, él tampoco lo haría, pero dada las circunstancias, y en vista de que ella fue la principal testigo de ese supuesto _cambio_ en el príncipe exiliado, seguía sin comprender el porque no lo aceptaba, o al menos, le daba el beneficio de la duda, especialmente cuando ambos habían visto el cartel de _"Se Busca"_ de ellos, sin embargo fue algo que no comentaron ante el grupo, lo reservaron para ellos restándole importancia. La misma actitud del maestro fuego mostraba ese cambio; él no estaba ahí para convencerlos, incluso Sokka pudo notar lo difícil que le era hablar con ellos, por no decir molesto. _Si le creían bien y si no también_ , la indiferencia indicaba que estaba en modo neutral _._ El no presionaría por su confianza, el no haría nada realmente.

Aang lo había aceptado sin siquiera pestañear. Les contó que, cuando ellos sufrieron aquel resfriado en que los obligó a chupar esas ranas, había sido capturado por Zhao esa noche, Zuko le había ayudado a escapar; sea cuales hayan sido sus intenciones, pues aun los perseguía, el vio algo esa noche.

Y pareciera que estuvo esperando por él.

\- Aang ha decidido que Zuko lo entrene.

Le dijo finalmente esperando su reacción. Acababan de acordar aquello sin su presencia, Katara era un miembro importante del grupo, pero en esos momentos, todos concordaron que no estaba en condiciones de dar opiniones, especialmente después de que se dieron cuenta que ella ocultaba información. Sokka no quería culparla por el fallo de su plan, no podía hacerlo, pero tampoco quedaba en saco roto el echo de que ella pudo haberlo prevenido. Su padre había sido capturado así como sus amigos, y no podía evitar pensar que tuvo en parte la culpa de eso, Haru y el Duque compartían la misma opinión, aunque ninguno se atrevió a decir nada, sus caras mostraban resentimiento. Se odio así mismo por pensar así de ella, pero aparentemente su hermana no era sincera con ellos y él no estaba feliz con eso.

\- ¿Me vas a decir que confías en él? – le habló molesta en forma de reclamo - ¿Qué ahora quieres ser su amigo?

\- Lo que dijo Zuko puede ser verdad. Aang confirmó que Roku le ha estado mostrando visiones de un cometa. Si el Señor del Fuego planea destruir el Reino Tierra ese día entonces tenemos que evitarlo.

\- ¡Puede estar mintiendo! ¡No es digno de confianza!

\- ¿Y lo eres tu? - Sokka la miró fríamente.

Los ojos azules se abrieron con asombro - Qué..?

El guerrero del sur supo que no debió de haber dicho esas palabras, pero no había vuelta atrás - ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que lo viste en la Nación del Fuego?

Le preguntó suavemente, quería comprenderla, escuchar su versión, apoyarla, realmente deseaba hacerlo. Pero su hermana desvió la mirada, pensando en su respuesta o luchando contra ella. Supo entonces que no le diría, y eso le dolió.

Sokka se aparto de ella, si no quería hablar estaba bien, el no la presionaría, ya no lo haría. Se sintió muy decepcionado.

\- Si aceptas o no la presencia de Zuko, si es que accede convertirse en maestro de Aang, ese será tu problema – le dijo finalmente, ella lo miró - En estos momentos la formación de Aang y el objetivo de terminar la guerra se volvió mas primordial que tu desconfianza.

Con esas últimas palabras la dejó sola.

.

Había pasado un mes desde que entrenaba al avatar. Era increíble el cambio de situación; si en el pasado alguien le hubiese dicho que terminaría convirtiéndose en su maestro ayudándolo en terminar la guerra, él solo se reiría de esa persona y le diría que lo único que haría con ese monje era atraparlo y llevarlo ante su padre. Ironías del destino, pero esa descabellada e inverosímil situación se estaba llevando acabo. El era su maestro y el avatar su alumno.

Casi venera su paciencia.

El no se quejaba, cumplía con cada orden y entrenamiento impuesto con absoluta entrega, aun si eran cansadas repeticiones que lo dejaban completamente agotado o simples ejercicios de respiración. Cualquiera que no conociera sobre entrenamientos de maestros fuego creería que abusaba de él, pero a diferencia de cualquier otro elemento el fuego era el que mas exigía físicamente. El agua y la tierra solo podían ser manipulado si estaba al alcance del maestro y el aire era el único elemento que se encontraba en todos lados, pero el fuego tenía que ser creado. Utilizar tu propia energía para expulsarlo de tu cuerpo, esa chispa que encendía el oxígeno, y que te dejaba muy agotado, es por eso que solo atreves de rigurosos entrenamientos y extenuantes combates es que mantenías una condición apta para invocar con facilidad el elemento sin ser demasiado extenuante. No por nada era conocido como uno de los elementos mas fuertes, la condición de cada maestro fuego era impecable y sus ataques mortales, aun si no manipulaban el elemento, en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo serian los vencedores.

No podía evitar compararse con sus propios entrenamientos, lo necio que llegó ser e intolerante, su tío había sido muy paciente con él. Suspiró, extrañaba al viejo. De no estar aquí le habría pedido que lo siguiera instruyendo. Mientras estuvo en Mapaku se estuvo ejercitando, no con fuego, pero si físicamente y cuando llegó con su antiguo maestro de esgrima el entrenamiento continuó, si de algo estaba seguro es que el entrenamiento nunca termina y el quería ser mas fuerte.

Por otro lado el joven monje estaba fuera de su liga en esos momentos. Sabía que los nómades del aire se dedicaban a una vida pacifista y tranquila, sospechaba que su condición sería un poco mala, lo cual se confirmó durante sus primeros días de entrenamiento, pero contando con el echo de que ya dominaba el agua y la tierra creía que para esas alturas su avance sería mas rápido, es decir, ya debía de contar con una resistencia media y la respiración, que era una base importante también, era algo que dominaba perfectamente. Pero los resultados que veía no eran los esperados, a esas alturas de su entrenamiento su fuego no era tan fuerte como esperaba.

\- ¿Por qué tu llama es tan débil?

Se rascó la nuca y agacho la cabeza, una pose de vergüenza – Creo que aun no soy muy bueno – se permitió dudar de sus palabras y se aseguró que lo notara, iba a reclamar pero el joven monje se le adelantó – Tal vez una demostración podría ayudar – le dijo rápidamente.

Zuko no pudo negarse a eso. Bien, si quería ver como que se realizaba un ataque correctamente entonces se lo mostraría. El fuego que salió fue a un mas fuerte de lo que se esperaba. Se había sorprendido lo que causó que casi perdiera el control del mismo.

\- Wow - Aang lo miraba con asombro nada disimulado – Eso fue increíble, no recuerdo que fueras así de fuerte.

Trató de ignorar el comentario final, pero tenía razón, el no era así de fuerte, no hasta...

 _Por supuesto._

Miró al monje y se acercó a él, encendió una llama en su mano entregándosela, Aang la tomó, mientras estaba en su palma la flama bailaba, pareciera que se encontraba en el mechero de una vela - ¿Por qué le temes al fuego?

Los ojos grises lo miraron con turbación, como quien se ve descubierto – Yo no...

\- No puedes mentirme – le cortó – No es el viento el que esta tratando de apagar el fuego, eres tu.

El maestro aire bajó la vista a la flama que descansaba en sus pequeñas manos. El tamaño había disminuido y seguía bailando, luchando por no extinguirse. Zuko entendió que no le diría nada, no se ofendió al respecto, sabía que no confiaba del todo en él, sin embargo era su maestro, su deber era enseñarle el dominio del fuego, aclarar lo que le hacia dudar y temer de su elemento era algo de lo que tenían que encargarse rápidamente. El era malo para dar consejos de todas maneras, para eso estaba su tío. Sin embargo, conocía una manera de lograr resultados rápidos.

\- Llama a tu bisonte – el monje lo vio con extrañeza – Iremos a recuperar tu confianza en el fuego.

Después de todo ese era otro de los motivos por el cual estaba ahí. Haberle contado a su tío sobre su encuentro con la antigua civilización de maestros fuego y el juicio al que fue sometido por los dragones fue que la idea de que debía de convertirse en el maestro del avatar surgió. El no se creía capaz de realizar tal tarea pero su tío le dijo que estaba listo. Sin embargo no les contó eso a ellos, llegó simplemente con la excusa de advertirles sobre el cometa, a partir de ahí decidiría si entrenar al avatar o no, resultaba estúpido su ofrecimiento si no confiaban en él. Por otro lado le sorprendió que fuera el mismo avatar el que pidiera su ayuda, así, haciéndole creer que la idea había sido suya aceptó. Y ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, tenía que entrenarlo hasta el final y eso incluía también despejar sus miedos y dudas.

Había sido una maldita hazaña que su estúpido grupo de amigos aceptara su viaje, a él no le importaba las acusaciones, _que no parecían tener descanso por parte de la maestra agua,_ es mas, a esas alturas ya se había acostumbrado a ellas. Sin embargo la opinión del resto se mantenía un poco menos aprensiva. A la maestra tierra ni siquiera le importaba y fue la única a favor de ese viaje. El avatar fue quien tuvo la palabra final, y aunque se debatió si alguien más debía de acompañarlos fue el mismo monje el que no estuvo de acuerdo con eso. En parte tal vez no deseaba involucrarlos si se trataba de una trampa, _idea que la maestra agua no dejo de repetir como una plegaria_ , pero por otro lado sospechaba que tenía vergüenza de su propia situación o incluso culpabilidad de no poder crear fuego. Comprendió que quería solucionar esto de manera privada, lo cual reafirmaba una de sus sospechas, algo había pasado para que su fuego fuera tan inestable, sus dudas lo llevaron a creer que fue algo que involucró a su grupo de amigos.

La prueba había sido todo un éxito. Los dragones le entregaron su fuego así como lo hicieron con él. Durante todo ese proceso no dejaba de recordar a la adivina, el no creía en esas cosas, pero ella le había dicho que en su viaje él se volvería mas fuerte y que le ocurrirían cosas que determinarían su destino, _y el del mundo_. En el camino hacia su nación para rescatar a su tío fue que llegó a aquella isla, conocer a los guerreros del sol le había abierto aun mas los ojos sobre el verdadero cambio que se avecinaba, él se sentía diferente, realizado. Aunque aun dudaba, no podía evitar darle un poco de razón a Wu, especialmente en esos momentos en que todo el plan que tenía referente a su futuro había cambiado drásticamente.

La diferencia entre la condición anterior del maestro aire y su renovada confianza era notable, su fuego era tal y como debía de ser. Sin embargo eso no significaba que su entrenamiento menguara en absoluto, al contrario se había vuelto aun mas intenso. Lo hacía correr largas distancias, escalar y continuos entrenamientos de combate. Por supuesto no lo dejaba solo, él también lo acompañaba. Aunque debía admitir que disfrutaba verlo jadear cuando realizaba los ejercicios por si mismo. Lo llevaba al borde físicamente, pero los resultados eran perceptibles.

\- Suficiente.

Escucho como se dejó caer al suelo con evidente cansancio.

\- Ve a descansar, mañana no entrenaremos.

\- ¿En serio? - parecía que le había dicho la mejor noticia del mundo.

\- Toph quiere entrenarte – y la sonrisa de alegría desapareció rápidamente.

Se dejo caer de nuevo al suelo con un suspiro cansino, seguramente sabiendo lo que le esperaba al día siguiente, pero con gran resignación se puso de pie, sabía que le dolían las piernas y brazos, ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultarlo, pero admiraba su determinación. Caminaba para irse cuando de pronto se detuvo, hiso ese gesto colocando la mano en su nuca. Zuko sabía lo que venía.

\- Mmm... ¿Estas seguro de permanecer así? Sabes, a nadie le molestaría que te nos unieras.

\- Es mejor de esta manera.

Desde su llegada al templo se mantuvo en un lugar aparte, un pequeño campamento en la superficie oculto en el bosque manteniendo su distancia de los demás. Aang, como ya se había acostumbrado a llamarle, le había dicho en otras ocasiones, especialmente después de que regresaron de su encuentro con los Guerreros del Sol, que podía permanecer con ellos, pero él se negó. La excusa que dio fue que no deseaba crear incomodidad entre el grupo. No sería fácil aceptar su presencia, especialmente por los ciudadanos del Reino Tierra y aunque no lo mencionara también estaba la situación con la maestra agua, la muy maldita se había encargado de hacerle saber _a su manera_ que no era bien recibido.

 _Esa noche el dormía tranquilamente, habían pasado solo un par de días desde su regreso de la isla de los Guerreros del Sol. Sus entrenamientos se habían vuelto mas intensos, lo cual resultaba natural que su sueño se volviera profundo, además, jamás sospecharía de un ataque, no por parte de ellos, por lo tanto se permitía bajar la guardia._

 _Solo hasta que sintió una presión sobre él fue que despertó. La daga estaba en su garganta, ella estaba sentada sobre su vientre con las piernas a los costados de su cuerpo, solo hasta que abrió los ojos dejó caer todo su peso sobre él para inmovilizarlo, una de sus manos hacía presión en su pecho desnudo para mantenerlo acostado._

 _\- Tal vez ellos crean en ti pero yo no – su voz en un susurro, como si no quisiera que el bosque escuchara su amenaza – Has un movimiento en falso, algo que me haga sospechar y te aseguro que será la última vez que trates de convencer a alguien de que eres bueno – el filo hiso un poco mas de presión sobre su piel - Me encargaré de que jamás te vuelvas a acercar a otras personas con esa ridícula excusa._

 _La luz de la fogata afuera de su tienda apenas y le permitía observar su rostro, pero él estaba acostumbrado a mirar en la obscuridad, además, el azul de sus ojos brillaba mostrando el gran desprecio que le tenía, el mismo con el que lo había estado mirando desde su llegada. Era evidente que ella no confiaba y así como lo había dicho jamás lo haría, y él ya se estaba cansado de todo eso._

 _\- Hazlo – la retó, sus manos fueron hacia sus brazos sujetándola con fuerza manteniéndola fija en su posición e inclinándola un poco mas hacia él – Si en verdad crees que todo esto es un engaño de mi parte entonces mátame de una vez._

 _Sus palabras parecieron hacerla dudar y ese instante de vacilación la aprovechó. El movimiento que hiso fue demasiado rápido para que reaccionara a tiempo, la situación se invirtió. El estaba sobre ella, una de sus rodillas separó sus piernas para evitar algún golpe y sus brazos seguían sujetándola para mantenerla quieta, solo hasta que el peso de su cuerpo la cubrió dejó medianamente de moverse. La daga aun seguía haciendo presión en su cuello, sintió un ligero ardor, el hilo de sangre recorrió la hoja hasta la empuñadura. Se miraron por un largo momento._

 _\- ¿Qué esperas?_

 _\- No me tientes._

 _\- Si en verdad desearas hacerlo ya lo habrías echo, pero esta es la situación campesina. No puedes hacerlo no porque tu odio hacia mi sea insuficiente, si no porque simplemente no puedes acabar con una vida. No estas echa para eso._

 _\- ¡Tú no sabes nada de mi! – se movió bajo su cuerpo en un intento de liberarse, el hiso mas presión sobre ella obligándola a quedarse quieta._

 _\- Te he estado siguiendo a ti y a tus amigos desde hace meses, claro que se sobre ti, hemos estado en muchos enfrentamientos y a pesar de que has tenido la oportunidad nunca me atacaste a muerte, la intención esta ahí, no puedes ocultarla, pero no eres capaz de llevarla acabo._

 _\- ¡Cállate!_

 _Comenzó a luchar por liberarse. Estaba enojada, eso era mas que obvio, sin embargo había dado en el clavo y sabía que eso la hiso molestarse aun más. Sus movimientos se hicieron bruscos, sus piernas se movieron en busca de liberarla de su peso e incluso moviendo su cuerpo hacia arriba para apartarlo. La daga en su cuello se volvió inestable por el forcejeo, tal vez no estaba dispuesta a matarlo pero eso no evitaba que por accidente le abriera la garganta, le soltó de un brazo y rápidamente la sujetó de la muñeca que lo amenazaba, hiso lo mismo con su otra mano logrando capturar ambas y colocarlas arriba de su cabeza._

 _\- ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Voy a matarte!_

 _Luchaba como un condenado pez cuando es capturado y solo desea regresar al agua. Sin embargo ese movimiento le estaba provocando algo muy diferente, su muslo le rosaba la entrepierna y no de una manera incómoda. No podía dejar que continuara. Dejando solo una de sus manos para apresar sus muñecas la otra la llevo a su pierna y la sujetó con fuerza al mismo tiempo que pegaba su cuerpo con el de ella aplastándola por completo._

 _\- ¡Deja de moverte!_

 _El impulso que utilizó para evitar el forcejeó de sus piernas hiso que la moviera un poco hacia arriba haciendo que sus caderas se alinearan y con su mismo peso evitar que se siguiera moviendo, pero ahora habían quedado de manera justa. Podían sentirse el uno al otro._

 _Zuko mantenía el firme agarre tanto en su muñeca como en la pierna desnuda, le sorprendió sentir la piel y no el pantalón que usualmente llevaba. Su cabeza se mantenía oculta en el hueco de su hombro, respiraba el aroma de su cabello. Ella había dejado de moverse y sabía porque, tenía una erección que rozaba su centro, resultaba imposible que ella no lo percibiera, sentir su dureza mientras que él sentía su calor palpitante._

 _Maldición, de todas las cosas que pudieron haber pasado, precisamente esto tenía que estar sucediendo. Estúpido cuerpo que lo traicionaba en el momento menos indicado. Tenía que apartarse de ella, pero tampoco podía permitirle irse así como así._

 _\- Ya te lo he dicho antes – habló sin separar la cabeza de su cuello, no quería moverse mas de lo necesario, además en esa posición quedaba perfectamente a la altura de su oído, ella lo escucharía claramente – No me importa capturar a Aang o hacerle daño a algunos de ustedes – su voz no denotaba enojo, pero mantenía un tono serio aunque ligeramente agitado por el previo forcejeo – Que me creas o no es tu maldito problema._

 _\- No planeo aceptarte._

 _\- No espero que lo hagas._

 _En verdad no le gustaba para nada la situación en que sus cuerpos se encontraban. Increíblemente le estaba constando mucho trabajo mantenerse quieto y no moverse, masturbarse con su centro era un tentación demasiado grande, suficiente tenía con sentir su calor y el roce que ya existía sobre ellos como para mantener su cordura estable por unos segundos mas. El mínimo movimiento y no sabría como reaccionaría._

 _Ella no dijo nada mas y decidió que ya había sido suficiente. Se apartó de su cuerpo de una vez por todas._

 _Sus ojos no hicieron contacto cuando salió de la tienda para irse apresuradamente al bosque, tenía que mantener la distancia o cometería una locura. Podía imaginar como se veía en esos momentos, su cuerpo recostado en sus mantas, el cabello esparcido sobre su cabeza, la respiración agitada y el vestido revelando sus piernas que estaban abiertas para él, invitándolo a entrar nuevamente en ella. Sacudió de su mente la imagen. En aquella ocasión estaban drogados, no tenían control sobre sus acciones, pero en ese momento, en sus cinco sentidos y en medio de aquella discusión se sorprendió que despertara su lujuria y sintiera el deseo de tomarla nuevamente y hacerla gritar su nombre una y otra vez._

 _No lo pensó dos veces en meterse al rio, aun con sus pantalones puestos, y dejar que el agua fría bajara su insoportable calor. Solo esperaba que a su regreso no encontrarse con una maestra agua esperando por él en su cama._

Desde esa noche no hubo mas amenazas nocturnas.

Todos sabían que no se agradaban, era la única que lo evitaba como la peste. El avatar fue lo suficientemente cortes en no mencionarla y sabía que su renuencia en estar con ellos se debía también a ella. Katara decía que no confiaba en él y por su parte a él le venía importando muy poco su opinión, pero en el fondo sospechaba que lo que pasó entre ellos en Ba Sing Se era también motivo de su odio y desprecio. Sin embargo tomó la decisión de no hablar al respecto. Lo que pasó no necesitaba explicaciones, ambos lo sabían.

Aang aceptó su respuesta, ligeramente dolido por su oposición en no querer formar parte del grupo, pero eso no evitó que algunos se acercaran a ellos y presenciaran su entrenamiento, especialmente por parte de la maestra tierra y el chico del sur, tal vez lo hacían por protección hacia el niño, o simple curiosidad, no le tomó mucha importancia realmente. Los procedentes del Reino Tierra mantenían su distancia y no los culpó por ello, al contrario, solo reafirmaba que había tomado la decisión correcta de mantenerse por separado. Ella no se acercó a él en ningún momento, pero hubo ocasiones en que Zuko sintió la _mirada_ de alguien mientras estaba entrenando con Aang, pero no hiso ningún contacto con él.

Se despidió del maestro aire y se encaminó a su campamento, debía admitir que estaba cansado, sus entrenamientos llevaban prácticamente todo el día, descansando solo para las comidas y retomándolo después. Un baño ayudaría a su machacado cuerpo. Pensó en el frescor del riachuelo que había cerca de su campamento para relajar los músculos.

La presencia de Sokka lo hiso detenerse.

\- ¿Cómo va todo? – preguntó el chico de ojos azules.

No podía decir que eran los mejores amigos, sin embargo, así como la maestra tierra y con un poco menos de familiaridad que Aang, el guerrero del sur mantenía una relación agradable con él, al menos no lo miraba feo como su hermana.

\- Bien, Toph lo entrenará mañana.

Sonrió - Se ha estado quejando que tu tienes acaparado a Aang y ya le toca su turno de hacerlo polvo.

Compartió su sonrisa, nunca había visto el entrenamiento de la maestra tierra con el avatar pero sospechaba que sería muy interesante.

\- Zuko – de pronto el tono del chico del sur cambió, sospechaba que algo le diría, algo importante - ¿Adonde lleva la Nación del Fuego a los prisioneros de guerra?

Supo entonces que su baño tendría que esperar.

.

La explosión lo despertó de golpe, el desconcierto por el ataque los tomo a todos por sorpresa pero eso no significó que no reaccionaran rápido. Cuando menos pensó rodó con el cuerpo de ella en sus brazos evitando que una columna de piedra la aplastara. Se libró de su agarre como si la quemara, molesta e incluso ofendida que se atreviera a ayudarla. No se disgustó por eso, prefirió concentrarse en el ataque.

Ver a su hermana encendió algo en él.

La última vez no tuvo la oportunidad de realmente pelear en su contra. En esta ocasión era diferente. Le hacía frente, mantenía su ritmo y le estaba gustando. El entrenamiento que estuvo llevando en conjunto con el avatar mostraba sus frutos, ya no se sentía inferior a ella, no le tenía miedo, todo lo contrarío, se sentía motivado en demostrarle lo fuerte que ahora era, el verdadero cambio que existía en él. Una explosión a causa del choque de su fuego y ambos salieron expulsados, no pudo sostenerse de la curvatura del globo lo que ocasionó su caída al precipicio.

 _¿Moriré?_

Las manos lo tomaron y segundos después la dura silla del bisonte lo recibió, dolió pero era mejor que la roca al fondo del precipicio. Sus ojos fueron rápidamente a su hermana, la figura en colores obscuros. No había forma de que detuviera la caída, era peso muerto a merced de la gravedad. Hasta que demostró porque era la favorita de su padre, usó su fuego para llegar a la pared del risco y aferrarse a él.

 _Azula nació con suerte._

Sí, lo había echo.

Seis acamparon esa noche, su grupo se había dividido, algunos, incluyendo el padre de los hermanos del sur recién liberado huyeron por tierra, dejándolos a ellos por su cuenta.

Por primera vez Zuko agradeció que esa noche cuando volvieron de la roca hirviente accedió a dormir con los demás, aunque mas que nada fue porque la maestra tierra y el avatar se había encargado de llevar todas sus cosas al templo alegando que unos osos alces habían invadido su campamento. Hubo algunas miradas de hostilidad, especialmente por parte de los maestros tierra, pero nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera la maestra agua, seguramente demasiado distraída por la presencia de su padre lo que hiso que lo ignorara. Pero siendo honestos, él solo pensaba en dormir como para prestarle atención. Estaba tan cansado que no le importó si su presciencia molestaba a otros, se quedó dormido en las patas del bisonte, resultaba demasiado cómodo que no le importaría si ese fuese su lugar de descanso de ahora en adelante. Pero aquella acción permitió que sus cosas estuvieran a la mano durante el precipitado escape.

\- Wow, acampamos, es como en los viejos tiempos – comentó Aang al calor de la hoguera.

\- Si quieres que sea como en los viejos tiempos puedes correr por ahí y yo podría capturarte.

Un comentario que se escapó de sus labios antes de que pudiera retractarse. Para él había sido algo como una broma, pero el grupo podría no tomarlo de esa manera. Estaba consiente de que la situación en la que se encontraban no era precisamente la mas sólida, a ellos los unía el compañerismo, lealtad y un objetivo en común, pero la necesidad era lo que había echo que toleraran su presencia, que lo aceptaran era un tema muy diferente para él. Tenían un pasado en común y no precisamente uno muy agradable, además de que el tema sobre el cambio de dirección que habían tomado su tío y él tampoco se abordó. Honestamente no le gustaba dar explicaciones sobre sus decisiones, ni siquiera si eso ayudaba a crear lazos con el grupo con el que ahora estaba conviviendo, para empezar el no planeaba crear amistad con ellos, solo estaba ahí para entrenar al avatar, lo que pensaran respecto a él no le importaba. Sin embargo eso no significaba que fuera grosero, su comportamiento hacia ellos fue amabley respetuoso y recibió el mismo trato de su parte. Tal vez no eran hostiles con él y en contadas ocasiones durante su entrenamiento se habían acercado con animo de conversar, refiriéndose a Sokka y a la maestra tierra, pero esa situación podía cambiar en cualquier momento, especialmente si abría la boca para dejar salir un cometario como el anterior.

Increíblemente lo que escuchó fueron risas y no reclamos. Algo que lo dejó ligeramente confundido, ellos lo habían entendido y no parecían molestos u ofendidos al respecto.

\- Por Zuko – habló Sokka, el chico alzaba su modesta taza – Todo este tiempo tratando de capturarnos y ahora nos salvo de ser capturados.

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa.

Todos alzaron sus recipientes y bridaron por él. Algo de pronto hiso presión en su pecho y un extraña sensación se situó en su estómago. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte mientras observaba los rostros brillantes a la luz del fuego y las sonrisas sinceras con orgullo mostrado.

\- Gracias... – apenas y pudo decir – No... creo que lo merezca – admitió sin falsa modestia.

\- Ya lo creo.

Su voz enfrió el momento, todos la miraron mientras se levantaba y se iba. Sokka solo suspiró por la actitud de su hermana negando con la cabeza, decepcionado y al mismo tiempo molesto. En silencio Zuko se retiró poco después. Todos lo observaron y nadie dijo nada.

La encontró cerca de un acantilado, sentada sobre unas rocas, la brisa traía el olor a mar; escuchaba las olas golpear con fuerza contra la roca del fondo. Ella sintió su presencia, pero no se molestó en mirarlo, sabía que se trataba de él.

\- ¿Por qué estas aquí?

Se acercó pero mantuvo una distancia prudente, el tono de su voz era una advertencia clara de que no lo quería cerca.

\- Creo que ha llegado la hora de que hablemos ¿No crees?

Lo que había pasado en su tienda no contaba en lo absoluto, especialmente porque ella quería matarlo.

\- ¿Y hablar de que exactamente? – le respondió con brusquedad.

\- De tu maldita actitud hacia mi – se atrevió a acercarse igual de molesto, la estrategia de hablarle con calma y suavemente se fue al diablo por su rudeza, ella reaccionó a su voz e inmediatamente se puso de pie para encararlo – He mantenido mi distancia, no me he acercado a ti y ni siquiera estoy tratando de convencerte de que estoy de tu lado. Pero todo este maldito tiempo me has tratado como tu enemigo cuando te he dado razones suficientes para hacerte creer lo contrario.

\- ¿Y desde cuando te importa mi amistad? - quedó muy cerca de ella podía ver el enojo en su mirada azul - Creo que ya te he dejado en claro que no quiero nada contigo.

Le tomó unos escasos segundos a su cerebro acomodar sus palabras y darle el significado adecuado.

\- Yo tampoco deseo que nos convirtamos en los mejores amigos, pero eso no justifica que me trates de esta manera.

\- ¿Y cómo esperas que te trate? Después de todo lo que me hiciste.

Guardó silencio, ahí estaba su respuesta. El solo echo de que dijera " _me hiciste"_ refiriéndose a ella solamente dejaba en claro a lo que se refería. El ya sospechaba que se trababa sobre eso, pero realmente no pudo evitar molestarse por su reclamo haciéndolo ver a él como el único culpable. Sin embargo guardó la compostura. De nada servía seguir gritándose si es que quería aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas con ella si es que eso era posible.

 _Esto no será fácil_.

\- ¿Es por lo que pasó en Ba Sing Se no es así?

\- ¡No se trata de eso!

.

 _Se trataba absolutamente sobre eso._

Katara sintió su corazón salir de su pecho. Esa precisa situación era la que estaba evitando, que llegaran a ese tema. Trató de ocultar su expresión pero sabía que él sería capaz de leerla fácilmente, estaba roja como un tomate y su maldito corazón parecía un tambor luchando por salir de sus costillas con cada fuerte latido, algo se situó en su estómago y no le gustó mucho.

Le había resultado muy fácil pretender que nada había pasado, enterrar en lo profundo de su mente aquel suceso. Y durante tres meses estuvo bien con eso. pero después de haberlo visto en la Nación del Fuego algo de nuevo se encendió en ella, y no le gustó para nada, tenía que controlarse, dedicar su concentración en la invasión y no en el príncipe exiliado.

Su derrota le hiso sentar cabeza y poner los pies sobre la tierra, sabía que su desempeño durante el eclipse pudo haber sido mejor, pero ese condenado maestro fuego seguía en su mente y las consecuencias de su falta de concentración habían costado un precio muy alto. Además, la maldita duda sobre si él había tenido algo que ver sobre lo que pasó el día del eclipse la mantenía dando vueltas en su cabeza, pero se dio cuenta que pensar en ello no la llevaría a nada, decidió mejor dejarlo ahí, se dedicaría a volverse mas fuerte y terminar de una vez por todas la guerra.

Toda su determinación se fue al demonio cuando _él_ llegó al templo.

Ella no quería recordar, no de esa manera, él era su enemigo, el hijo del hombre que causaba tanto daño en el mundo, había perdido su virtud con él, le había robado una parte importante de ella y eso era motivo suficiente para despreciarlo. Prefirió la opción fácil. Ella lo odiaría. Y por eso le gritó, por eso desconfiaba, porque necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba verlo de esa manera, como un intruso, como el persecutor que solo quiere atraparlos y destruirlos.

Debía recordarse a sí misma _quien era él_.

\- La última vez que la Nación del Fuego llegó a la Tribu del Sur mi madre murió – el se quedó helado, no esperaba esas palabras de su parte – Y después de muchos años llegaste tu amenazándonos con matarnos a mi y lo que quedaba de mi gente – lo miraba seriamente – No me culpes por odiarte o por no confiar en ti y perdonarte como lo hicieron los demás. Tengo suficientes motivos para no hacerlo, y aunque a ti te parezca injusto para mi no lo es.

Katara no podía aceptarlo, no solamente a él, si no también, no podía aceptar que ese momento íntimo le había gustado. Se odiaba así misma por haber disfrutado sus caricias, por recordarlas y sonrojarse por ello, y se odiaba aun mas por desear que ocurriera nuevamente; lo que pasó en su tienda solo empeoró las cosas para ella, ahí se dio cuenta que era débil ante él. La forma en la apresó con su cuerpo quedando sobre ella hicieron que inevitablemente los recuerdos llegaran con fuerza, imágenes que había sepultado en lo profundo pero que ahora salían como fantasmas para atormentarla. Las exclamaciones incoherentes que salieron de su garganta en momentos ahogadas por sus labios, el vaivén de sus cuerpos rozando de manera placentera se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, especialmente porque podía sentirlo, la dureza en su cuerpo que le indicaba que podía repetirse, solo tenía que hacer un movimiento y sería suficiente. Hasta que él se separó. El frío y su ausencia le hiso recordarle porque estaba ahí y darse cuenta de algo que no deseaba admitir. Lo deseaba físicamente, realmente estuvo a punto de cometer una locura esa noche.

El echo de que no sucediera la hiso pensar con sensatez. Algo así jamás se repetiría, no podía permitirlo, porque aceptarlo de esa manera era como aceptar al asesino de su madre, era aceptar lo que la Nación del Fuego le había arrebatado y el daño que le hicieron.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza, ella no se podía permitir olvidar, ni _perdonar._

.

Los ojos azules mostraban odio, pero había algo mas ahí, una lucha interna, el podía reconocerlo, había pasado por lo mismo también, era como mirarse en un espejo. Sus motivo eran válidos, pero no justificaban del todo su actitud hacia él.

\- Tu no me odias – habló con gran calma, ella lo miró con indignación – Tal vez entienda que desconfías de mí, pero hay una gran diferencia entre el odio y la desconfianza. Odias a la Nación del Fuego por la guerra que esta llevando a cabo, pero yo no soy una nación y tampoco soy la persona que asesinó a tu madre. Yo soy yo, y aunque sea hijo de mi padre eso no me convierte en alguien igual que él. No todos los de la Nación del Fuego somos así y sé que lo sabes – ella se quedó callada – Así que dime Katara – la sintió estremecerse al llamarla por primera vez por su nombre, se atrevió a acercarse aun mas a ella quedando a dos pasos de distancia - ¿Realmente qué es lo que no puedes perdonar? ¿Qué es lo que te cuesta aceptar de mi?

Lo que le acababa de decir pareció haber tenido efecto en ella y lo que le diría a continuación sería la verdad acerca de que pensaba de él. Increíblemente se sentía nervioso por saber su respuesta. Le gustara o no, tenía que saberlo, era la única forma de aclarar las cosas entre ellos, ella ya le había asegurado que no era por lo sucedido en las profundidades de Ba Sing Se y si así entonces que era?

Notó, a pesar de la obscuridad como de pronto palideció, todo el color de su piel toscana parecía haberla abandonado momentáneamente. La miró con sorpresa cuando vio las lagrimas salir.

– No puedo hacerlo – le dijo tratando de que el llanto no ahogara su voz, el duro tono de enfurecimiento – No puedo aceptarlo.

No sabía que hacer exactamente, nunca había estado frente a una chica en esa situación, y siendo honesto, jamás pensó verla llorar, ella era todo menos una chica débil. La furia en su mirada, el ímpetu con el que peleaba y defendía a los suyos, incluso la pasión que era capaz de transmitir de una manera tan íntima. Se sonrojó de recordarlo pero no quiso profundizar en eso, pero en resumidas cuentas, ella era fuerte, tanto física como mentalmente. Supuso que todos tienen un límite y ella llegó al suyo en ese momento.

\- Tampoco es justo para mi que sea el objetivo de tu odio.

Él había pasado por algo parecido, y le había costado aceptar y dejar la búsqueda que le había tomado tanto tiempo solo para ganarse el amor de su padre. Tal vez la situación era muy diferente, pero resultaba evidente que estaba llevando una carga de la que solo ella se estaba responsabilizando. Que se negaba a dejar ir. Sus ojos la miraron de otra manera, ella tenía que liberarse de eso. Lo pensó solo por unos segundos. Tal vez era una mala idea, pero debía intentarlo.

\- Si te dijera que puedo encontrar a quien asesinó a tu madre ¿Qué harías?

Los ojos azules se abrieron tanto como la misma luna de esa noche.

.

El agua tocaba sus pies descalzos sentada en aquel muelle, los atardeceres en la Nación del Fuego eran naranjas incandescentes, luces doradas como el resplandeciente oro cuando se funde en las fraguas mientras su astro moría en el mar. Observó ese detalle. El sol se ocultaba en el océano, pareciera que el agua lo consumiera pero no era así, la marea formaba un espejo del cielo haciendo la ilusión de que el mismo astro se ocultaba en un mar de nubes color caramelo y oro, el sol no moría en el mar, solo se cubría por sus aguas que eran incapaz de tocarlo pero al mismo tiempo se permitía alcanzar al menos un poco. Ese era el único momento en que el sol y el océano estaban juntos.

Acababan de llegar a aquella isla, Zuko les había dicho que en ese lugar estarían a salvo, la casa de verano de su padre, no estaba segura si eso era una buena idea o no, pero para esos momentos no le importaba, al menos no lo suficiente para dar su opinión al respecto, algo que había dejado a sus amigos preocupados. Se mantenía distante y taciturna desde su regreso en la búsqueda del asesino de su madre, nadie le había echo preguntas sobre lo que había pasado y ella lo había apreciado, necesitaba estar sola, pensar en ella misma.

\- _Es fácil no hacer nada, pero es difícil perdonar._

La imagen de aquel monstruo se había deformado en un anciano patético y miserable rogando perdón. Ya no era una pesadilla, no tan aterradora como por muchos años había dejado que gobernara su mente y la atormentara. Él ya no era una amenaza. Pero ella no podía perdonar. Le era imposible, y de alguna forma sintió que había fallado. Que había echo mal. Faltaba algo.

Los pasos hicieron crujir la madera del viejo muelle, él se sentó a su lado, se quedaron en silencio por un largo momento.

\- Yo... realmente te odiaba – simplemente dijo, no se atrevió a mirarlo pero sabía que él la miraba a ella – Desde que llegaste todos hablaban de ti, después del viaje que hiciste con Aang fue aun peor. Ellos te habían aceptado y yo era la única que seguía en contra de eso cuando debí de haber sido la primera en creerte – se detuvo un momento, increíblemente sentía que el llanto ahogaba su garganta y las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos – Yo fui la primera en saber que ya no eras nuestro enemigo, que nos estabas ayudando en verdad y que tus intenciones eran buenas. Pero no pude aceptarlo – las lagrimas salían de sus ojos incapaz de detenerlas – No quise verlo... porque... cada vez que te miraba era como ver al asesino de mi madre, la guerra, la Nación del Fuego y todo el dolor que está creando - dejó salir todo en forma de lagrimas y llanto – Tenías razón... estaba descargando mi odio en ti...

Katara había ocultado su rostro en sus rodillas, las abrazaba con fuerza como si fueran su salvavidas en aquel mar de lagrimas que ella misma había creado. No quería llorar, ella no era una llorona y mucho menos que él la viera así, débil y vulnerable, pero no pudo evitarlo. Todas sus emociones estaban fuera de control en ese momento. Sabía que fue injusto lo que le hiso, la forma en que lo había tratado, la manera en que se dirigía a él con tanto odio y desconfianza.

– Yo también perdí a mi madre.

Eso la tomó por sorpresa. Escuchó su voz y se atrevió a alzar el rostro del escondite de sus rodillas. El miraba el horizonte.

– Se puede decir que la Nación del Fuego también me la quitó.

Katara no entendía, pero algo muy profundo en ella le decía que no debía de preguntar, tal vez demasiado duro, tal vez demasiado difícil, o demasiado aterrador, ella tampoco deseaba hablar de cómo perdió a su madre, resultaba difícil recordarlo y mas en esos días que la recordaba aun mas, pudo percibir como se sentía en esos momentos. Lo observó dar un gran respiro fijando su vista al mar. El sol finalmente había desaparecido en el horizonte.

\- Durante muchos años creí que mi rostro representaba la vergüenza, el deshonor, y yo debía de vivir con ello. Pero me di cuenta que no es solo la apariencia o nuestra procedencia lo que determina quienes somos, es lo que uno hace, nuestras acciones son el reflejo de nuestra verdadera forma de ser.

Se había quedado sin habla por lo que acababa de escuchar, muy en lo profundo de ella se sorprendía de lo que era capaz de decir el maestro fuego, algo que en el pasado jamás se imaginaria escuchar de sus labios.

\- ¿Por qué cambiaste?

Las palabras salieron de sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

Él la miró - ¿Por qué cambiaste de decisión allá?

Bajó la mirada – Matarlo no me iba a regresar a mi madre – admitió – Además tenías razón en eso, no estoy echa para acabar con una vida, no soy como él.

Le costaba admitirlo, pero al mismo tiempo resultaba liberador y sin embargo era la verdad. Supo entonces que su odio había estado mal dirigido. Ella sabía que una Nación no tiene la culpa por la forma en que sus gobernantes la dirigen, existen personas malas y existen personas buenas, y eso se ve en todos lados.

\- Yo no soy igual a mi padre.

Ella lo miró de nuevo. Había algo mas ahí, lo notó.

\- No, no lo eres – estuvo de acuerdo desde lo profundo de su corazón. Así como él le dijo que la conocía al menos lo suficiente para saber que no era capaz de matar a una persona, ella casi podía decir lo mismo sobre él. Tal vez mantenía un semblante de dureza y la casería hacia ellos fue implacable, pero aun así y aunque la oportunidad se presentó en muchas ocasiones, su fuego no la lastimó. Las persecuciones que sufrieron por parte de su hermana fueron en verdad aterradoras en comparación a las de él, marcando una enorme diferencia entre los hermanos, señalando lo diferente que era él - ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando termines de entrenar a Aang?

Aquella pregunta se le había hecho tantas veces desde su llegada, su parte desconfiada le gritaba que los traicionaría, que todo era un juego, pero de nuevo, cegada por su miedo y odio no le permitió ver mas allá de sus verdaderas intenciones y formular una respuesta asertiva. Pero con el cambio que ahora existía entre ellos de alguna manera se sentía aun mas interesada por saberlo.

\- No lo se, mi tío me dijo que viniera, además de advertirles del cometa el me pidió que me convirtiera en su maestro – Katara se sorprendió de sus palabras – Lo que sucederá después en verdad no lo sé.

Realmente estaba anonadada, definitivamente no esperaba aquella declaración, lo que estaban haciendo era un cambio radical por parte de ambos, especialmente para él, es decir, tanto tiempo persiguiéndolos para que de pronto cambiara de opinión, eso era sumamente raro. Recordó lo que pasó en Ba Sing Se, lo que le había gritado, la propuesta de Azula y como él la rechazó, su encuentro en la nación del Fuego y como le había advertido. Algo no estaba bien, _¿Qué era lo que realmente lo había echo cambiar de opinión? ¿Por qué ahora estaba de su lado?_

\- Entonces por qué...

\- Déjalo ahí – su boca se detuvo obedeciendo sus palabras, los ojos dorados se posaron en ella, era como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, dejó salir un suspiro – Solo acéptalo ¿de acuerdo? – su vista se fijó de nuevo al mar - Existen cosas que no requieren de explicaciones.

.

Ella siguió mirándolo fijamente, podía sentirla y no le gustaba mucho lo que eso le estaba ocasionando. Su corazón había comenzado a latir frenético en su pecho. _¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? ¿Qué acaso no le podía decir que simplemente se había cansado de estarlos buscando?_ Ella le había confesado el porque lo había odiado todo este tiempo, lo menos que se merecía era una explicación sincera de su parte, era lo justo, pero de nuevo no podía, no con ella mirándolo de esa manera. Sentía que se estaba exponiendo demasiado solo por decirle la verdad, era como desnudarse ante ella.

Su mente no pudo haber elegido tan mal comparación.

Ahora estaba peor que antes y algo extraño se empezó a formar en su pecho. _No, el no pensaría sobre eso ahora, ¡No de eso en especifico!_

La escuchó suspirar – Bien, si quieres seguir siendo un principito mimado entonces adelante.

\- Ah?

Estaba tan desubicado por su comentario que realmente no veía el caso.

\- Dijiste que lo dejara ahí ¿O no? Si su _alteza_ no quiere dar explicaciones entonces me quedaré con la opinión que yo quiera de ti. O sea, un príncipe mimado que se cree lo suficiente como para no dar explicaciones.

\- ¿Príncipe mimado? – repitió indignado, ella lo miraba con burla – Sabes, estuve trabajando muy duro todos estos meses, no soy un principito mimado – le dijo sintiéndose altamente ofendido.

\- Oh claro, servir el té es un gran trabajo, muy arduo de realizar, no puedo ni imaginarme lo difícil que pudo haber sido.

\- ¡Mi tío me obligó a hacerlo! ¿¡Tienes idea de lo que algunas mujeres son capaces de hacer cuando le das la espalda!? ¡Se atrevieron a tocarme el trasero!

Ella por fin se rió a carcajada suelta, le impresionó bastante escucharla reír, nunca había visto esa parte de ella, feliz, sintió algo dentro de él, por fin, sintió que las cosas estaban bien.

Se había preocupado bastante desde lo sucedido con el enfrentamiento con el general que había asesinado a su madre, su actitud y su comportamiento después de eso no habían sido natural de ella, todos habían notado el cambio cuando volvieron. Después de que les contó a sus amigos lo sucedido Aang le dijo que estaría bien, solo necesitaba tiempo para volver a ser ella, él por otro lado se sentía culpable de su nueva actitud, increíblemente prefería que le gritara y regresar a sus discusiones con tal de que ella no estuviera así, parecía muerta por dentro y lo que veían era su cuerpo moviéndose solo por impulso pero sin mostrar vida realmente. Por eso se había acercado, para él había sido baste de soportar y ya no podía, tenía que regresarla a ser ella misma. Verla sonreír, aun a costa de él, le había agradado bastante.

Pero tampoco dejaría las cosas así.

\- ¿Y que hay de ustedes? No creo que les cayera dinero del cielo ¿O si?

De pronto se calló.

\- No fue necesario – dijo en un increíble tono serio mientras estiraba sus piernas al borde del muelle nuevamente - Muchas personas nos obsequiaron comida o ropa, y en ocasiones dinero.

\- Toph me dijo que estuvieron estafando personas mientras estuvieron en la Nación del Fuego - se quedó como piedra – Y Sokka organizaba peleas con ella para ganar las apuestas.

Ahora fue su turno de mirarla divertido, ella torció el labio.

\- Bien bien. No éramos los mejores trabajadores ¿De acuerdo? Un día...

.

La luna tomaba su lugar en el cielo. Los escasos tonos en naranja desaparecieron por completo siendo sustituidos por la obscuridad del manto nocturno y sus constelaciones. Las risas no cesaron de anécdotas divertidas.

\- ¡Chicos! – ambos voltearon, Suki les hablaba desde la escalera de piedra – ¡La cena esta lista!

Katara le informó que ya iban en camino a lo que la Kyoshi se dio la vuelta regresando a la vieja mansión. Ambos se pusieron de pie, entonces Zuko hiso algo que no se esperaba.

\- ¿Compañeros? – extendió su mano hacia ella.

Tal vez no era capaz de perdonar, no al hombre que le había arrebatado a su madre, pero si era capaz de empezar de nuevo. Ahora se sentía mas ligera, libre de una pesada carga y todo gracias a una sola persona, a la última que pensó que le ayudaría.

\- Amigos.

Y estrechó su mano. Él sonrió por su elección de palabra, sorprendido al principio, pero feliz después. Katara se asombró de ver aquel gesto en su cara, no era usual en él y por un momento pensó que se veía lindo. En un impulso lo abrazó y eso lo tomó por sorpresa, sintió como el cuerpo del maestro fuego se tensó al instante, pero no evitó que le devolviera el gesto. Sus brazos rodearon su cuerpo estrechándola mas hacia él, se sentía tan cálido y confortante, se permitió recargar su cabeza en su pecho, el viento era salado y fresco, ondeaba su cabello juguetonamente, dejando de lado el precipitar de su corazón supo en ese momento que todo iría bien. Ella podía aceptar a un príncipe exiliado.

\- Por cierto – susurró desde su pecho – Perdón... por mi comportamiento... y por todo lo que te dije.

Pegó mas su cara a él, no quería verlo, para ella resultaba vergonzoso. Le había costado bastante decirlo, pero era mejor de esta manera, él en verdad se merecía una disculpa de su parte.

Sintió que su cuerpo era estrechado aun mas en el abrigo de sus brazos.

\- No eres tu quien debe de disculparse – le dijo cerca de su oído – Soy yo quien debería hacerlo, por todo lo que les he hecho... por... lo que te hice a ti.

Supo a lo se refería, su agarre se volvió mas fuerte al decir las últimas palabras. Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, pero él evitó verla, solo después de que posó su mano en su rostro se fijó en ella. Sus ojos dorados mostrando algo que nunca había visto antes, vulnerabilidad, vergüenza y pena, le pareció tan hermoso aquel cambio en su mirada que no pudo evitar sonreírle para de alguna manera confortarlo.

\- Zuko...

\- ¡SUELTA A MI HERMANA!

El golpe fue tan sorpresivo que el maestro fuego no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, lo que ocasionó que fuera impulsado fuera del muelle arrastrando a Katara con él haciendo que ambos cayeran al agua.

\- ¿QUÉ RAYOS SOKKA? – le gritó a su hermano una vez que salió a la superficie, su furia había echo que el agua a su alrededor casi se congelara.

\- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE ESTABA HACIENDO? ¿POR QUÉ ESTABAN TAN JUNTOS?

\- ¡NOS ESTABAMOS RECONCILIANDO IMBECIL!

\- ¿RECONCILIANDO DE QUE? Un momento... No me digas que tu y él...

En ese momento saltó al agua para tomar el cuerpo inconsciente de Zuko que flotaba en el agua y comenzar a zarandearlo – MALDITO BASTARDO ¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A MI HERMANA BEBE?

\- ¡SOKKA DEJALO EN PAZ!

Aang suspiró a la distancia, observaba en silencio todo el alboroto, para ese momento Katara ya había golpeado a Sokka con un ataque de agua mientras que Suki también lo regañaba. Sus gritos parecían hacer eco en toda la isla.

\- Bueno, al menos las cosas parecen cambiar para bien ¿No lo crees?

La maestra tierra sonrió - Ahora tenemos aun nuevo amigo, y a un gran aliado.

No pudo estar mas de acuerdo con sus palabras.

.

Continuará...

. . .


End file.
